The Promise
by Babbles4Twillow
Summary: Nothing can keep the two halves of a soul apart. Tara is given back her life. AU season 7  Not in the Joss-wish style either, that's a bit played out
1. Two Halves

A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. I've been wandering this site for a while now, enjoying all your stories, and I thought I'd try one myself. :). I love Willow and Tara, and, of course, was upset when Tara was killed. I always wondered what was going on with Tara after that, so I want to start with that. And with that, here goes. Hope you like it. (Set after "Villians") There is no Kennedy. I was thinking about adding more, like more chapters or a sequel, so let me know what you think

Review: I would enjoy some reviews and some constructive criticism, if you feel like leaving it

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, please no sueing me.

* * *

><p>Tara remembers when she had been lost. Lost inside her own mind. Trapped with demons and the voices, always those whispering voices. And remembered being found, and given the promise, "I will always find you."<p>

Her Willow was lost. So much more lost than she had been before Tara was ripped from her. So she watched, she listened, and she gave her own promises, promises that were whispered into deaf ears. "I'm here, Willow. I'll always be here, baby. I'll never leave you."

She saw all the things that Willow had done. Had watched helplessly as the redhead destroyed herself in her grief and rage. Tara's heart wept. She watched Willow as she regained some sort of grip on her grief, and watched Willow, so afraid to use the magick that she once loved and found joy in, before the darkness. And at night, when Willow was alone, and could no longer hide, Tara listened as Willow poured her heart out.

Willow returned to Sunnydale, and found her friends waiting for her, accepting her back with open arms. But both Willow and Tara saw the occasional scared glances. Tara cried with her that night, knowing that her Willow would never be the same again. But her Willow was strong, and faced what she needed to face. At least in the light of day. But now, alone in Buffy's old room, embraced by the total darkness, Willow broke. Tears fell unnoticed down her face, her hands clutched to her chest trying to hold the pain inside. After a while, she calmed down a bit. Tara realised that Willow was now calming easier these days, after Tara would sit on the bed next to her, and wrap arms that Willow could not feel around her shoulders. Tara wondered if her soulmate could feel her presence. Willow started to speak, as if she heard Tara's thoughts, and decided to answer.

_"Tara...Tara, baby. Sometimes, I swear I feel you here with me. I feel like I can't keep doing this. But there is only one thing to change that, and I know you wouldn't want that. I have to live, for you. I don't know if you can hear me, but, I think you can. I want you to know I'm sorry. Sorry for all the things I did and said. Sorry for the things I did when you died. I feel like part of my soul was taken with you. Probably was... I love you, Tara. One day we will be together again."_ Tara's hand itched to wipe a tear from Willow's cheek.

A familiar voice spoke from behind her, "You can't keep doing this, Tara."

Tara turned and saw her mother. She smiled with watery eyes. "I have to."

"I know. It just hurts you so bad to see her in pain. I wish you would come with me. You'll be happy. Peaceful. But I know you won't. You've kept yourself here for so long. I did that with you, too. But then I saw that you were going to be okay. I was at peace." She gave her daughter a sad look, knowing that until the two women were brought together again, niether one would be at peace.

"I cant, Mom." She turned away from her mother to look at Willow, who had fallen into a restless sleep. When she pushed the hair out of Willow's face, the red head's expression turned peaceful. That was new. "I can't leave her here alone. We always have to be together. She needs me."

"This is something we have realised. It is being given a lot of thought. Even as we speak." Her mother's voice had changed, and became one among many. Tara turned quickly to look at her. Her mother's eyes were full of light.

"What? I don't understand," she told the voices. She didn't know what was going on. This had never happened before. The only person she had spoken with since her death was her mother.

"You lived your life in the light. Always doing good for others. Selfless," the Voices told her. "Only to have your life torn away by chance. This, we had no control over. However, we can control what happens now. Normally, we would not even speak of such things. Death is a part of life, without one, the other could not exist. Our spirits must go through such trials and such loss to grow."

"Are you saying...th-that Willow _needed_ to go through this?" She felt anger, but also understood.

"Yes, my child. She understands now, the full meaning of the power inside her. She has faced many things. She has faced herself. And now, she can live with herself. She can control the magicks within her, and knows only to use them for the good of others. Her power will help save the world...from the greatest evil."

"The First," Tara stated. She knew about the First. It had tried to use Tara against Willow. To make her kill herself, but Willow had been strong, she knew that her love would never ask that.

"Yes, the First. Now, my child, let us speak of other things. While your body is no more, and will eventually return to the earth, your spirit stays here. Between two worlds, because your soul is in two halves. The other half calls to you, makes it almost impossible to move on. We have seen this before, but only few times has it been this strong, the calling of one half of a soul to the other. It pains us to watch a spirit with such light be colored by such grief. Where we are, there is not supposed to be pain. But your pain, and Willow's, can be heard among the Many."

"I-I don't mean t-to d-disturb..." She hid her face, saddened only more that she had given pain again to those that had been living in peace.

"Stop." The Voices interupted her. Her mother's face turned, as if listening to someone whispering in her ear. "A decision has been made."

"What decision?" Tara was so confused. She thought they were here to force her away from Willow. "I don't w-want to l-leave her."

"You won't, baby." Her mother was back, with a happy look on her face, tinged with saddness. "They are returning you."

"R-returning?"

"Yes, dear. To your Willow. She needs you. I am sad to see you go, but I know you will be happier." Her mother rested her hand on Tara's cheek a moment before she disappeared.

Tara looked down at Willow, smiling. Her body was radiant, covered in a golden light, and she could feel her body gaining substance. The bed began to shift under a new weight. The light rescinded, leaving Tara with a glow inside. She could hear her heart start beating again, her lungs were filling with air.

She was alive. And she was with her Willow. She ran her fingers along Willow's hair. "Willow," she whispered. Willow shifted in her sleep, sighing like a child.

Willow had been having an amazing dream. There was such light. She sighed as she started to wake up. These dreams were both happy and haunting. When she woke from her dreams of Tara, she could almost feel Tara beside her, smell her Tara-smell, and it was almost as if she was sitting beside her. But then she'd open her eyes, and be alone once more. This time, however, she was confused. Without opening her eyes, she knew she wasn't alone. There was a weight on the bed with her, someone running their hand along her hair. It was just like the way Tara had done. But Tara was gone. Buffy must have come in to check on her. She prepared to hide her grief and open her eyes.

"D-don't be s-scared, baby." Tara said, realising now that Willow might be afraid to see her. Maybe think she was the First. Or something else.

Willow's eyes flew open, and emerald met sapphire. "Tara?" Her throat went dry instantly. Fear and hope, mixed with deadly precision to aim at her heart.

Tara saw the look in her love's eyes, and leaned back a bit, so Willow could see her clearly. "I'm here, baby."

"You're not here," she said, angry, "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"I-I'm not the First. Willow, it's me. They let me come back." She reached a pleading hand towards Willow. Willow jerked back and fell off the bed. She got up, quickly, backing away towards the door.

"It's not my Tara," she said to herself. She ran from the room, the house, slamming the front door on her way out.

"Willow?" Buffy was calling from the other room.

_Buffy!_ She could fix this, show Willow that she was really home. She walked out into the hallway as the door opened and Buffy stood at the door with a concerned look on her face. Which changed to shock when she saw Tara.

"What did you say to her?" Buffy had a look of anger on her face. Why would the First pull this trick, now? When it didn't show as Tara before, but had pretended to be Cassie, talking to Willow for her?

"I-I t-told her I'm not he F-first." _Get grip Tara!_ But she was so afaid. What if Buffy attacked her? _Oh! The First can't be touched! Why didn't she think of that before? Stupid, stupid Tara_, she thought, and almost smaked herself in the face.

"Of course, that is what the First would say. We all know Tara is gone. Why show up like this now? Why be Cassie before, if you couldn't before?"

That was a question Tara had asked, and she gave the explaination that had been given to her. "My soul was too pure for that They said. They also said, because I was caught between two worlds, the First could not pretend to be me."

"Two worlds?" Buffy was confused. The First had not tried this before.

"I c-couldn't leave Willow. She needs me. I d-didn't w-want her to be alone." She wanted Buffy to understand, so she walked towards her. "Look, Buffy. It's r-really me."

Buffy didn't know what to expect, except for the hand reaching out to go right through her. She really didn't expect to feel the pressure of that said hand touch her shoulder. She jumped, hope springing in her chest. "Tara!" She almost tackled the blonde when she hugged her.

Tara laughed, delighted, and felt relief. Buffy thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds she had heard in a long time. "But how?"

"The Many gave me back to Willow. Our soul was split in two." Buffy nodded, it made perfect sense.

"I'm guessing that Will didn't take it well?"

"No," she sighed. "I didn't think to show her that I was solid. I was too happy to be back. For her to be able to see me again. I watched for so long, without her knowing I was there." Tara's face fell, her brow wrinkling in concern. "We h-have to find her. It's n-not safe."

"We will." Buffy and Tara turned to the new voice. "Tara," Dawn said, rushing at her. Once again, Tara's delighted laugh filled the hallway. Tears were falling from all of them.

"Let's go find Willow."

* * *

><p>She hadn't gone far. She had made it halfway across the front path before she fell to her knees. Oh, Goddess, why? If the First had really wanted to hurt her, that was how to do it. She had wanted to stay, just to see Tara's face. But she hadn't wanted to listen to the things that the First would make come out of that beautiful mouth.<p>

She heard the door open behind her, but didn't turn. She started sobbing. She felt arms come around her, offering comfort. Someone came to stand in front of her. Buffy. She looked up and Buffy was smiling. It confused Willow. Why would Buffy smile if her best friend was in so much pain? It must be Dawn holding her...but, no. The arms holding her were slightly bigger than Dawn's.

"The First can't touch us, Will," Dawn said from the doorway, watching Tara hold Willow.

Understanding now, Willow looked up, and saw Tara's wonderful blue eyes filling with tears. "Tara?" She wrapped her arms around Tara and cried into her shoulder. "How?"

She smiled. "How doesn't matter. I'm here, baby, we're together now, it's okay."

"Tara I was so lost," she said, with a sense of deja vu.

"I found you, I will always find you." She gave back the promise that had been given to her.


	2. Almost Forgot

A/N: Okay, so I really wasn't expecting any reviews…especially only 30 min after publishing my first story. I was so giddy with excitement that I decided to write more, so here goes.

DISCLAIMER: We all know that the characters in this story are not mine, and if they were, things would have happened sooo different.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get cold. Tara tried to hide her discomfort. Buffy and Dawn had long since gone inside to leave them alone. Willow, it seemed, could not let her go. After Tara had made her promise, Willow had wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and sobbed, for what seemed like hours. She had calmed down some, but was still breathing raggedly. The darkness around them had turned into a dusky grey and Tara could feel the morning coming. The redhead started to shiver.<p>

"Willow…" She started to get up, but Willow only gripped her tighter. "You're cold. Let's go inside, sweetheart." Willow nodded and they got up together, neither one of them wanting to break contact.

Tara pulled her into the house, and saw Dawn and Buffy sitting at the dining table, huge grins on their faces, their eyes red from crying. The witches joined them at the table, hands clenched tight.

Buffy spoke first, "We wanted to call Xander, but we weren't sure if you wanted to wait."

Tara sent an excited glance at Willow, who gave her a nod of assent with a slight smile. "He's missed you, too."

"We all have," Dawn said.

"Call him, please." Buffy got up and rushed into the kitchen to call their best friend.

Dawn was bouncing around in her seat, obviously happy enough to be bursting at the seams. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you something, Tara?"

Tara laughed. "I'd like that, Dawnie. Thanks."

As the youngest Summers girl left, Tara looked over at Willow, and frowned. Willow had her head bowed, silent tears running down her face, a sad expression on her face.

"Will, honey, baby, what's wrong?" Willow looked up at her, and her expression went from just sad to devastated. "Please, talk to me."

"I don't deserve this," she said softly. "Tara, I've done so many things. Bad things. A-and you remember what Buffy said when she - when we brought her back. S-she was at peace, with n-no pain or fear, she was in Heaven, and now y-you, you're back, and baby don't get me wrong, I'm happy. But that's selfish. You were-" She was cut off by Tara's finger softly pressing against her lips. Tara smiled at her softly.

"I didn't go to Heaven, Willow." At the confusion she saw in her love's eyes, Tara went on, "I stayed here. I couldn't leave you here, alone. I stayed with you. The whole time." Fear sparked in the green eyes, and Tara sighed. "Yes, I saw what you did. I cried for you. I was with you, baby, but I couldn't stop you." Tears started building in both their eyes. "You couldn't hear me."

"How can you look at me, touch me, knowing what I've done, what I am?" Willow was disgusted with herself. She let go of Tara and got up to stare out of the window. "I'm a monster."

Tara came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Willow's waist, her heart aching for the redhead. "What you are, Willow, is my soul mate. I forgave you. You have to forgive yourself now." Willow sighed and leaned into Tara's arms.

"Food's ready," Dawn said, coming in with a plate of scrambles eggs, and Buffy followed behind her with glasses of juice.

"Xander will be here soon. He's not sure what's going on, but I asked him to come right away."

They sat at the table, and Tara just stared at the food in silence.

"Is something wrong? I can make you something else," Dawn asked nervously.

"Oh. No, it's fine. Thank you. It's just that…" She looked around at everyone, a small smile twitching at her lips. "It's been so long that I think I forgot how to eat." They all laughed, and Tara tried to shake her weird mood. She picked up her fork and ate a small bite, chewing slowly. Her eyes slid closed. "Mmm. Food tastes better than I remember."

The women turned their heads together when they heard the front door open. Buffy called out, "In here, Xand."

He walked into the dining room, "Hey guys, hey Tare." He started pulling his coat off. "So what's so important that you had to call and wake me up at… Tara!" His eyes shifted back to where Tara was sitting, a grin stretching slowly across her face.

"Hi, Xander," she said softly, getting up to walk towards him. He pulled her into a hug. "I thanked you before, but you couldn't hear me, so I'll say it again. Thank you for saving my girl."

His throat was too thick with tears to say anything so he just nodded.

"I think you all need to hear what happened, why I'm back?" They all nodded. She sat back down to her food and told them while she ate. She told them that she had refused to leave Willow alone. She told them about the conversations with her mother. And she told them about last night, with the Many.

"It's so good to be back here with my family. All that's missing is Anya and…"

"Giles!" They all said this together. Buffy rushed up to call Giles. Xander, Dawn and Willow watched her leave, lauging quietly. When they turned back to Tara, she was staring in wonder at the glass in her hand.

"Wow, Tara, I didn't know that you liked orange juice so much," Xander said.

She blushed. "I-I haven't b-been able to...to-" She suddenly grew quiet.

"To touch anything," Willow finished softly.

"Yeah." She looked at Willow gratefully. "It's going to take some getting used to."

Buffy came back in. "He's taking the first flight back." She saw Tara look up at her and realized how tired the blonde looked.

"Hey, why don't you go get some rest," she suggested gently.

"Rest? Oh. Okay." She got up and headed towards the stairs, stopping when she realized that she was alone. "Willow? Will you come with me?"

Willow got up and followed her out of the room.

"We'll all be here when you guys come down," Xander told them. Tara smiled her thanks. He waited until he could hear the door close upstairs and dropped his head into his hands. Buffy put a hesitant hand on his shoulder, and he looked up her with tears on his face. "We're going to get Willow back. She's going to bring our Willow back," he said, his voice breaking.

"I missed her too, Xand. We all missed them both." Buffy looked at her sister, then back to Xander, and finally let herself feel real hope, and let herself cry tears of happiness for her best friend, and what Tara's return would mean for their little family.


	3. Soul Reunited

Willow sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. "There's a box..."

"I know," Tara said, turning to the closet to find the box of her clothes and knick knacks that Willow had kept. She pulled out some pyjamas and held them loosely in her hand. "I don't think I could sleep if I tried."

"We could talk," Willow asked hopefully, and Tara nodded and joined her on the edge of the bed, reaching over to grab Willow's hand.

"I missed you," Tara told her. "It was so hard. To see you and talk to you, but for you to not hear me, and for me to not be able to touch you. To comfort you. I'm sorry I left you."

"Tara, it wasn't your fault. It was Warren."

"Not just when I died, Will. I mean ever. I'm sorry I ever left you. I should have stayed and helped you get better. We would have had more time together."

"Baby, I hurt you. I understand why you left. I would have left me too." Willow looked away, unable to meet those blue eyes. "I did so many things wrong. I messed things up, so bad, Tare. And that time we lost, there's no getting it back."

Tara gently moved Willow's chin until green eyes met her blue. "No. There's no getting it back. But I'm not going anywhere, and we can make up for lost time. We have forever, baby, we _are_ forever." Tara leaned forward to place her lips gently on Willow's.

"Forever," Willow breathed against Tara's mouth. They rested their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes. "I still can't believe you're back."

"Me either. But I am. I'm here. With you." She brushed her lips against Willow's again. "I'll never leave you again."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." A smile crept across her face, her ears lifting up before her smile spread wide. She pulled Willow down onto the bed with her. They lay facing each other, not wanting to lose sight of the other woman.

"I love you," they said together. Tara laughed and brushed her hand along the silky red hair. A single tear slipped from Willow's eyes.

"I missed that laugh," she explained as Tara leaned forward to kiss the tear away.

"No more tears, baby. You've cried enough," Tara said, before moving her lips back to Willow's. She was gentle, but this time it wasn't just a brush of lips. "Mmm, Willow-lips," she said before kissing her again. Her hand came up to pull the red head closer, as her lips demanded more.

Willow's hand moved up to rest hesitantly on Tara's waist. Her heart pounded in her chest, like an animal trying to escape from a cage. Tara's tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Willow moaned softly. She gave Tara entrance. She would give this woman anything she asked for.

Willow whimpered when Tara pulled back. "Where are you going with my smoochies?"

Tara's answer was to pull Willow into a sitting position. The blonde reached forward and pulled Willow's shirt slowly up. Their eyes met, deep pools of blue entrancing the shining emerald. _I'm drowning_, Willow thought. _I'll die happy, drowning in those eyes_.

* * *

><p>Their legs were tangled together with the sheets. Tara was humming softly to herself. Willow lay with her head on Tara's chest, her arm draped over Tara. She was breathing slow and deep, so Tara thought she was sleeping.<p>

"Sing it for me?" Willow asked.

"Hmm?" Tara ran a hand along Willow's bare shoulder.

"The song you were humming. Will you sing it for me?"

"Of course."

_"__I'm under your spell  
>Nothing I can do<br>You just took my soul with you  
>You worked your charm so well<br>Finally, I knew  
>Everything I dreamed was true"<em>

Willow sighed happily. "Sometimes, at night, I thought I could hear you singing that to me."

"I was," Tara said, surprised. _Every night_, she thought.

"Really, Tare? Every night?" Tara jumped. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't say that out loud."

"Sure you did. I heard you..." Willow sat up, looking at Tara with wide eyes as she realized what had happened. _Can you hear_ me_?_

"Yes. Willow, what's going on?"

_I'm not sure. I mean, I know that it wasn't something that I did. I've been with you this whole time, and you saw that I didn't do a spell. I wouldn't invade your privacy like that. Not after everything that's happened._

"I'm not blaming you, Willow. I think it's amazing. But we'll look into it later, when we can manage to get out of bed," she laughed. She felt her eyes getting heavy and pulled Willow back down. _More snuggles_.

Willow let out another happy sigh, as she drifted off to sleep, safe in her lover's arms.

* * *

><p>Tara could feel the sun on her face and smiled. It felt amazing to feel the heat after so long of her skin just feeling numb. After a moment of basking, she felt eyes on her. She opened her own to see Willow, resting her head on her arm, watching her intently.<p>

"Morning," Willow said.

"Morning. How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me? I would've gotten up with you."

"I know. I just wanted to watch you sleep. It's been too long." Willow gave her a gentle kiss before getting up to get dressed. Tara joined her a moment later. After she was dressed, Tara walked over to the bookself and ran her fingers along the spines.

"What are you looking for, baby?" Willow asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I had a thought while I was sleeping, and it kinda stuck with me when I woke up," she answered as she found what she was looking for and slid the book from the shelf. She sat down on the bed and started perusing the book. It didn't take long to find what she was looking for. "Ha."

"Fastest research ever," Willow said. Tara pointed the page out to her and she smiled. "There's a chapter in there on soul mates?"

"Yeah. It's this part here that I was trying to find though. See? It talks about when a soul is split in two. This part says that when true soul mates are separated and then reunited, the soul gets stronger. It truely becomes one soul living within two bodies. It creates an unbreakable bond between the two."

_So this isn't magic_, Willow thought. _It's because we're two parts of one soul_?

"Yes," Tara answered. "I wonder if it will stay this way."

Willow's brow furrowed in worry. "I-if you have a problem with it...we could try and find a way to-"

_No! _Tara's thoughts screamed at her.

"No," she said, this time out loud, and softly. "I want to share everything I can with you, Willow."

"I feel the same. I just thought that... you know, because you got so upset, when I did the memory spell. I didn't think you'd want me in your head. That's all."

"Will, baby, this is different. This time it's not you messing with my head or changing things to fit what you want. This time it's our soul's speaking to each other. And I told you, I forgave you for everything that's happened. Don't you feel that?" Tara tried to push all her emotions towards Willow.

Willow felt a surge of emotions and closed her eyes. She felt something inside her that she had never expected to feel again. Forgiveness.

"Yes, I feel it," she breathed.


	4. Reintroducing Laughter

A/N: First, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited my story, you make me feel special. Okay, I just want to let you guys know that I plan on following this through until the end of season 7, possibly further, so yes there will be more, and I promise that if I decide to end it I will make it clear. ;) Oh, and I may have my timeline a bit off but I figure since its AU it doesn't really matter.

I'm also very up for suggestions about my story if anyone wants to message me.

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own.

Reviews: Yes, please. I'll even give a little Dawnie squeal every time one is left for me. Don't be shy.

* * *

><p>"Buff, will you look at that?" Xander had a breathlessness to his voice.<p>

Buffy glanced up to see a big grin on his face and followed his gaze to the stairs. She found herself grinning foolishly as well. Willow and Tara were coming down the stairs, hand in hand. Willow's face reflected utter calm and happiness, something that no one had seen in a very long time. Buffy nudged Dawn with her foot, who was sitting on the floor in front of her sister watching TV. She pointed to the couple with her chin when Dawn looked up at her. Dawn's grin matched her own. She let out a loud squeal and ran towards them. She caught them up in a bear hug and gave another squeal when they just laughed at her and hugged back.

"I love you guys!"

"Hey, Tara, can I talk to you for a sec?" Xander asked, and seemed really uncomfortable.

"Sure, Xand." She gave him a questioning glance and then followed him out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Willow asked the Summers girls.

"I'm not sure," Buffy said. "But I'm sure Tara will tell you."

* * *

><p>Xander led her into the kitchen and Tara sat on one of the stools. She watched Xander pace in front of the sink and knew him well enough to let him gather his thoughts. He set his hands to gripping the edge of the sink, eyes staring out of the window.<p>

"I haven't seen that look on her face in a very long time. Not since before you guys started having problems. I'm not sure exactly how to say this," he said, turning away to look at her, his eyes wet with tears, but none falling. She got up and wrapped her arms around his waist gently and he rested his chin on top of her head. She could hear his heart against her ear, beating rapidly and then calming down. A brush of lips against the top of her head and then Xander pulled away. "Willow means more to me than anything in the world. She's been my family for as long as I can remember. I hate seeing her in any kind of pain."

"I won't hurt her Xander, not again."

Xander sighed, "I know you won't. That's not where I was trying to go with this. I'm not good with the words."

"Where are you going with this, then?" She smiled at him. _Your best friend is so adorable. He loves you so much, _Tara thought.

"I guess I just wanted to say thank you. For, well, everything, and just for being you."

"Your welcome," she said thickly and smiled at him through her tears.

* * *

><p>Willow stood in the living room while Xander talked with Tara. She felt an odd range of emotions go through her and realized that they weren't her own. She heard Tara in her head and smiled.<p>

"What's the smile for?" the Slayer asked.

"Xander is so sweet." Willow looked over at Buffy, who was looking at her with confusion. She just shook her head at her friend and waited for Xander and Tara to return to the room.

The redhead held her hand out for the blonde's and smiled at her when she entwined their fingers together. Willow then noticed something else within herself that she hadn't felt in a long time and frowned down at her stomach. For months she had been eating only because someone forced her to or she knew that if she didn't she would get sick. She had forgotten what it felt like to actually be hungry.

_Not that I don't love your pout, darling, but what's wrong?_

_I'm hungry_, Willow explained with surprise.

_Let's get you something to eat. You're too thin, Willow. _Tara lifted her hand to trace Willow's jaw, giving her a stern look. Willow looked down at herself and realized that Tara was right. Her clothes hung from her in a way they never had. Her wrists were thin, and she actually looked fragile, something she hadn't noticed.

_Okay. I'm sorry. I just haven't felt hungry. I haven't really felt anything but sad and scared since-_

_I know, baby, _Tara said, giving Willow's hand a squeeze. She pulled Willow towards the kitchen.

"Does anybody else feel like they just missed an entire conversation," Xander asked and received nods from Buffy and Dawn. "I mean, I know people can get pretty good at reading looks, but didn't that seem a bit more than that?"

"Yeah, it did. Hey!" Buffy's voice raised a bit and they looked over at her. She was sniffing the air. "Tara-cakes!"

"Funny shapes, or rounds?" Tara asked as they all came into the kitchen.

"Do you have to ask," Dawn replied, joining Willow at the center island.

"Funny shapes it is," Tara said, pushing a plate in front of Willow. She smiled at her friends faces as they all gaped at Willow practically devouring her pancakes. They quickly recovered, sending Willow and Tara happy glances.

"Breathe, Will," Xander said and they all laughed. He smiled gently at Willow. "It's good to have you back."

"Back? I never left. Well, I guess I did leave, for a while, when I left for England, but I've been back for a bit now. So what are you talking about, 'cause you know, I haven't really gone anywhere but class since I got back from England and -"

Xander cut her off with a laugh. "You haven't really been here since Tara died. We missed you. And I never thought I'd say this, but … wow I missed Willow-babble."

The phone rang and Buffy went to answer it, walking out of the room with the phone to her ear.

"I'm sorry, guys" Willow said. "I never meant for anything like that to happen. It's been really hard."

"Now it doesn't have to be," Tara stated, placing a plate piled high with pancakes in front of them.

"That was Giles," Buffy explained. She cocked her head to the side, looking perplexed. "He said he's bringing some people with him, so expect guests."

"Guests?" Dawn asked.

Buffy shrugged, getting a plate. "Giles said he'd explain when he got here. Sounded ominous, though."

"When doesn't Giles sound ominous," Tara said with a giggle and then brought her hand up to her mouth. "D-did I just say that out loud?"

They all let out a loud laugh. Tara stared around, feeling content, watching her friends laugh together. No, not her friends, her family. It had been too long since this house had felt laughter.


	5. Aura

A/N: Okay, I've decided enough with the angst and on with the actual story. Please feel free to criticize me on any and all OOC. And remember when I said no Kennedy? Well I forgot to add one thing to that statement - the word _yet_. I couldn't resist poking a bit of fun.

I've also decided I'm going to change a couple things about the season's timeline, more to fit what I'd like to happen, so please don't jump on me if something happens before or after it was supposed to.

* * *

><p>"Giles says he's going to be a couple more days," Buffy informed the group.<p>

"Why," Dawn asked around a mouthful of popcorn. They had all been sitting in the living room watching a movie, but had paused it when the phone rang.

"Errands, he says. He won't be specific about anything. He's being all avoid-y."

"He'll tell us when he gets here," Xander said with confidence. "Giles has never been one to be avoid-y about doom, gloom, and apocalypse for long." At this, they all let out nervous laughter.

"I hope it's not that bad, but…" Buffy drifted off.

"But?" Willow asked.

"The dreams are getting worse. And the First. I think this one is going to be very bad." Buffy had told them about some nightmares she had been having. Different girls being chased and subsequently killed by strange men in robes. After a few of them, they had realized that they were not nightmares, but something much worse. Prophetic dreams. Something about those girls had pulled at the Slayer. She felt connected to them in a way she could not describe to anyone, not even to herself. However, there was nothing she could do about it, not until she learned more. And until then, she wanted to spend time with her family. She sat down on the floor next to Dawn and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Turn the movie back on."

Willow leaned back onto Tara's shoulder and tried to watch the movie with the rest of the Scoobies, but was too distracted watching Tara. Tara was not watching the movie either. Her eyes were focused on something far away.

_Where are you_, Willow thought. Tara turned to look at her and gave an uneasy smile. _What's wrong, Tare?_

_Don't you already know?_

_No, _Willow replied, frustrated. _I'm not sure exactly how this thing works. There so much in here, _she tapped her chest, _but I'm not sure which parts are coming from you. But I do feel sadness, and not all of it is mine. What is bothering you, love?_

_Regrets. Things I cannot change._

_Regrets? Do you wish…do you wish you had moved on?_

_No! No, Willow. I'd never leave you. Not again. I should never have left you in the first place. All those things they taught you at the coven. I know all of that. I should have stayed. Stayed and taught you myself. If I had thought to teach you those things, we would have had more time._

_Tara, you can't blame yourself for what happened. The truth is, you did try to teach me. I just wasn't listening. Even if things didn't happen the way they did, _Willow's heart settled as she became aware of the truth in what she was saying, _I still could have lost you. We can never know if we could have changed the fact that you died. All we can do is be happy that you are with us now and look to the future instead of dwelling in the past._

_When did you become so wise?_

_I have you to thank for that. _She smiled and rested her head against Tara's shoulder, both of them returning their focus to the movie.

They all jumped when Xander stood up suddenly. "I have something I need to do," he told them before walking towards the door, a set purpose to his shoulders and determination in his eyes. It was a few moments before anyone had actually registered the fact that he had left.

"That look could rival even _your_ resolve face, Will," Buffy said. "I wonder what got into him?"

"Anya," Tara said knowingly.

"You think?" Willow asked, and Tara nodded.

"It's a time for reunions."

* * *

><p>The sign on the door of the Magic Box said closed, but that didn't stop Xander from yanking it open.<p>

Anya gave Xander a startled look from where she had been sitting on the floor, sorting through rubble.

"Go away," she said, looking back down at the piles she was organizing.

"No, Anya. I'm done walking away." She looked back up at him, confused. "What I did to you was wrong. I'm not going to give excuses, but if you'll let me, I'd like to explain."

"So explain," Anya replied, not looking at him.

"I didn't want to end up like my parents. I didn't want to hurt you the way my father hurt my mother. I've never seen a relationship that didn't end up with someone in pain. I had no one to set an example for me, no one to look up to. For advice or just to set a goal for myself, you know? To be able to look at someone and say to myself, 'That's how I'll be with Anya. If I treat her like that, I could never hurt her.'"

"But you did hurt me," she said softly, giving up on her piles and just staring down at her hands.

"I was a coward. I was stupid to think that hurting you that way would hurt any less than the things I _might _have done or said."

"So what's changed?"

"Everything. Nothing. I still love you. I always will. And now I know what my life is like without you in it. I don't like it one bit." He sat himself down in front of Anya and offered his hands to her, silently begging her to take them. She did, and she finally looked at him. "I want you back in my life, Ahn. I want to make this up to you."

"It's going to take a lot of work," she said, smiling up at him. Giving in.

"Anything. I'll do anything," he promised.

Anya looked down to where he held her hands in his and she entwined their fingers together.

"That's a good place to start," she stated.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out for patrol," Buffy told them and headed for the door.<p>

"Wait," Tara called to her. The Slayer shifted from foot to foot anxiously as she waited for the other blonde.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you to tell Spike I said hi," Tara said with a knowing smile.

"How did you-"

"I kept an eye out remember? I watched over my family."

"You watched over Spike? Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Tara nodded. "His soul was restored, and the First is taking advantage of his weaknesses."

"His soul" the Slayer said in wonder before darting out of the door.

"What was that all about," Willow asked, joining her by the door.

"Buffy is going to see Spike."

"What? She can't go alone! He's crazy, he'll hurt her!"

"No, Willow, he won't. He can't," Tara said gently, trying to soothe Willow.

"What do you mean he can't?"

"His soul won't allow him to."

"Oh." Willow accepted this without asking any more questions. She could feel the truth of what Tara said.

"Let's go to bed," Tara said, leading the other witch upstairs. They checked on Dawn on their way to their room. She was fast asleep.

After Xander had left, Buffy had decided to give the witches back the master bedroom, saying that it was more theirs than it had ever been hers. They had spent a couple hours moving things around, and it had worn them all out, except for Buffy.

Willow stood by their bed, staring down at the pajamas that Tara was laying out for her. She blinked over at her girlfriend.

"Not sleepy," she pouted, fighting a yawn.

"Uh huh." Tara started to undress the red head, laughing when she received no resistance.

"Maybe a little sleepy," she conceded.

"Only a little," Tara joked, guiding Willow down to the bed before she fell asleep standing up.

Tara readied herself for bed and joined Willow under the warm covers, holding each other as close as possible.

A couple of hours later, Willow jolted awake in panic when she reached for Tara, only to find that she was alone in bed and the sheets had gone cold where Tara had been. Her eyes searched the room and found Tara standing by the window, bathed in moonlight. She seemed to be staring into the darkness, seeing something that only the once-dead could see. Willow knew that her Tara could never be the same as she'd once been, but she hoped that in time, these far away looks would occur less and less. She just had to be there for her love and hope for the best, do anything she could, and give Tara anything she needed.

"Tara? Baby," she called out, sitting up. "Come back to bed."

Tara turned towards her but she looked right through Willow. "It's coming, Willow. Everything is going to change. We have to help it change. We have to prepare."

"What's coming?"

"From beneath us, it devours," she said. Tara appeared to suddenly return to herself and gave the red head a confused and scared look. "Willow? How did I get over here?"

"You don't remember?" Tara shook her head and Willow held her arms out. When Tara was back in her arms and settled comfortably, Willow explained what had happened after she woke up.

"I don't understand," Tara said in a small voice.

"We'll figure it out, sweetie. For now, just sleep."

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a blur. Xander was spending more and more time with Anya. Buffy and Dawn were busy at the high school, with work and classes. And the two witches were busy doing research and working to extend their control of their magical abilities.<p>

During one of their meditation sessions, Willow noticed a large amount of power and was surprised to find that it was coming from Tara. Tara's magic had always felt like a combination of light and earth, and it still did, just bigger. She still wasn't as strong as Willow, but the redhead felt sure that Tara could hold her own if she needed to, and that made her feel a whole lot better about whatever was coming.

After the meditation, Willow suggested a synchronicity spell.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked, knowing that Willow had been unsure of herself when it came to using magic and actually doing the spells.

"I'll be fine," Willow replied. "I'm not worried about going dark again. And besides, you're here. I trust you. And I trust myself."

When their magic combined, it was more intense than what the witches were used to. They were surrounded by light. Tara opened her eyes to make sure that Willow was doing okay and gasped.

"What?" Willow said, pulling her hands from Tara's and brushing her hair forwards, looking for the tinge of darkness. What she did not expect to see was a tinge of white gold. Not exactly blonde, but not pure white either. She let out a breath in wonder.

"Your aura, Willow…"

"What about my aura?" Willow looked at the other witch. Tara was looking at the space around Willow, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"There is no more darkness. Only light," she explained, leaning forward to hold tight to her soul mate, happy that Willow had found herself again.

They heard Buffy and Dawn come in, and their voices were joined by Xander and Anya. The witches ran downstairs to give the good news but were interrupted by a knock at the door and a muffled curse on the other side.

Buffy opened the door to Giles holding multiple bags of luggage. The Slayer helped him bring the bags inside and eyed the three girls who followed him inside warily. The shuffled off to the side and stayed out of the way. One of the girls, apparently the oldest, was looking at each person in the group, sizing them up. She had long dark hair and an air of over-confidence.

The gang greeted Giles happily. Tara was the last one to step forward. "Hello, Giles," she said softly.

"Tara, dear," he replied thickly. "How good t is to see you again." He enveloped her in a hug. They held each other for a moment before standing back, Tara moving to stand next to Willow. The dark-haired girl's eyes narrowed when their hands clasped.

"Everyone. This is Kennedy," he said, pointing out the dark girl, "Molly, and Annabelle." The other two girls nodded shyly. Giles went around introducing everyone.

"Okay," Buffy said. "Now we know their names. Why are they here?"

"For protection. These girls are potential slayers."

"You're the real Slayer?" Kennedy asked, looking the small blonde up and down. "No way. You're too small."

"Want me to prove it?" Buffy said, cocking her hip and lifting an eyebrow.

"Buffy," Giles reprimanded. "I'll explain more, but first, there is someone outside who would like a word with you."

She looked at Giles with confusion but shrugged and headed outside. When she saw who waited for her, she swore that her jaw would bruise from how hard it hit the ground.

"Hey, B," the visitor said softly.


	6. Doom, Gloom, and  Possession?

A/N: I was planning on letting my last chapter sit for a couple days before I updated, but I had a couple ideas that wouldn't leave me alone, so here I am again, sitting in the dark, typing on a laptop I can hardly see, since I can't turn on a light or it will wake up my roommate. Anyway, back on topic, I hope you like it. R&R ~ Babbles~

OH! I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I decided to change the rating to M, seeing as how there is violence and blah blah, all that good stuff. Going to try my best to put my first lemon on here soon.

* * *

><p>Willow was humming to herself as she watched Buffy and Faith through the window. So far, everything seemed fine. Buffy was circling around the dark slayer, listening while she talked but not letting her guard down.<p>

"All around the Mulberry bush, the Buffy chased the Faith," she sang under her breath. She heard Tara giggle behind her.

"I'm not sure either of them would appreciate the whole monkey/weasel reference, sweetie," Tara told her.

"Baby, what does her aura look like?" Willow's sudden change into seriousness surprised the blonde for a moment but she turned and focused on Faith.

"Sad," she answered, her brow furrowed. "She's changed from the last time I saw her aura. There is still darkness, but its not the same kind of darkness. This is not a darkness from the intent to do evil, but a darkness from guilt and pain."

"Like mine was?" Willow asked, not wanting herself and Faith to be alike in any way, but she knew that they had more in common than she preferred.

"Somewhat. Magical darkness and emotional darkness are different. However, the darkness from the pain, that is similar." Willow nodded and tilted her head towards the kitchen.

Tara followed her redhead into the kitchen to join Xander and Anya. Giles had taken the three girls into the living room to wait for the Slayers. Xander was currently explaining to Anya that she was the only woman he wanted and that the girls could not hold a candle to her. Willow watched Tara listening to the couple bicker and the redhead's heart warmed to see her love's crooked smile.

_Goddess, I love this woman, _Willow thought. As her mental babble started, Tara smiled wider but didn't interrupt. _Every time she smiles I fall harder. I wonder why they use the word fall? It seems so abrupt and hard. Loving is much better than that. Yeah, sure, it hurts sometimes, but most of the time, it's just like floating. Kind of like…falling __**up**__ into love._

"Sweetie," Tara said to her. "Really? Falling up?" Willow blushed. She had forgotten for a moment that she was not alone in her head. She didn't mind though. She liked that all her thoughts and feelings were in the open with Tara. "I like it," Tara declared.

Xander and Anya were staring at them strangely. Tara realized that she had spoken out loud.

"Okay, now I know I'm missing something. For real guys, what's going on?" Xander asked.

_Should we tell them?_

_Why not, _Tara said with a one shouldered shrug.

Willow started explaining to them about soul mates and told them about what Tara had found in the book upstairs. When she got to the part about hearing each others thoughts, Xander started to shift uncomfortably.

"So you did a spell?" He asked, searching Willow's face for any sign of her dark self.

"No," Tara answered for Willow, and proceeded to explain about the bond when two parts of a soul are reunited. She also decided to tell Xander about the redhead's aura, seeing that he was worried for his best friend when it came to anything magical.

"No darkness? What does that mean," Xander asked, hoping for the best, but he didn't want his dreams shattered.

"It means that Willow is safe from the darkness now. She can use magic, good magic mind you, without being tainted by the darkness. And if she does have to use a dark spell, as long as she's using it for the right purpose, for the light, she will continue to stay in the light."

Xander felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders and he came around behind the witches to gather them in a hug.

"I told you, Xander, you can't have orgasms with the lesbians," Anya said.

"Haven't changed a bit, Anya," Willow said with her eyes sparkling with mirth.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Giles?"<p>

"Yes, Kennedy?" Giles looked up from his book.

"What's the deal with the redhead?"

"Willow? Whatever do you mean?"

"What's with her and the blonde?"

"Oh, Tara? They're a couple. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Kennedy said unconvincingly and went back to staring at nothing.

Giles cleared his throat and started cleaning his glasses in a ruse so that he could watch the girl. Her face was set in hard tones and her eyes seemed so cold. _I'm going to have to keep my eye on this one, _he thought.

* * *

><p>"So you're really here to help?" Buffy asked Faith.<p>

"Yes, B. I know I did a lot of fucked up things, and I have no right to ask you to trust me. But I want to fix it, I want to make up for it. If you'll let me."

Buffy nodded and indicated for the other Slayer to follow her inside. When the door shut behind them she heard Xander yell from the kitchen. "Scoobies assemble!"

They all shuffled into the living room and Dawn came downstairs to join them.

Giles began a long-winded explanation about the first evil and about an occult group that was determined to end the slayer line. He told them about an attack made on the Counsel and how that meant they had lost many resources and ways of protecting the potentials. All the potentials they could find were going to be sent to the Summers' residence for protection and training.

"Which is one of the reasons I'm here," Faith interrupted.

"More girls? I already have to share the bathroom with Buffy!" Dawn whined. Giles gave her a stern look. "But I mean...protecting…saving lives... yay?"

"Quite," Giles said. "This is the safest place for them right now. Some of the girls, like Kennedy, have already started their training. Others will need to start. This is very serious everyone. We may not know what's coming, but we have to prepare."

"Told you," Xander muttered to Willow. "Doom, gloom, and apocalypse."

"Okay," Buffy said, taking charge. "There's nothing we can do tonight. We'll start training soon. Let's get you girls situated. Until we can figure something out, you'll have to sleep here in the living room."

"I'll go get some blankets and pillows," Dawn offered.

"Thanks. Faith, are you staying here, or do you have somewhere?"

"I have no where else to go, B," Faith answered quietly, "but if you don't want me in your home I understand."

Buffy opened her mouth to reply but Willow interrupted, and what came from her mouth surprised herself just as much as everyone in the room but Tara.

"You'll find that our family can be very forgiving, Faith."

"Thanks, Red." Everyone agreed and Faith was sent to put her things in Buffy's room.

They laid out pallets for the girls and said goodnight to Giles when he left. Tara and Willow went to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

"We're going to need to go shopping soon, with the girls being here," Tara commented as she stirred some kind of pasta in a pan.

"We'll make a list tonight with the girls and go tomorrow," Willow said.

Xander walked in with a smirk on his face. "When the Willster starts talking lists it's my cue to leave. Just wanted to say goodnight ladies."

"Yes, we are going to Xander's for a night filled with many orgasms," Anya told them.

"I'm sure," Tara said, watching Xander blush and pull Anya out of the house.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Buffy went out to patrol and Faith stayed to keep an eye on the house. She was gone for maybe an hour before bursting through the door, yanking a whining blonde man with her towards the basement. Tara and Willow stopped their impromptu water fight while washing dishes to stare as the Slayer roughly dragged him down the stairs.<p>

"Andrew," Willow whispered. Tara put a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulders.

"I need a chair and some rope down here," Buffy yelled from the basement.

Willow went downstairs to help Buffy and Tara moved to find the items she asked for.

"What's going on," Kennedy asked Tara.

"I'm not sure. Couldn't sleep?" Tara asked politely.

Kennedy shrugged. "So… you and Willow?"

Tara looked up from rummaging through a drawer looking for rope, narrowing her eyes as she caught the tone in the girl's voice. Her answer was short and not as polite. "Yes."

"How long?"

"Years. What's this about?"

"Your red head is hot. I'm just trying to find out how tight you two are." She gave Tara a smirk when she started advancing toward her. "What? You going to hurt me? What are you gonna do? Glare me to death? I can take you."

"You think so?" Tara said sweetly. She stopped walking towards the girl.

"Sure. I've seen your type before. You're a side kick. You don't fight."

"You haven't done your homework, have you little girl?" The rope that she had dropped back in the drawer started snaking out of it's own accord.

* * *

><p>Willow stopped trying to hold down Andrew, standing up straight and looking up.<p>

"Something's wrong," she said.

"What?" Buffy asked. Andrew had given up struggling to watch the witch.

"Something. Is. Wrong. With Tara," Willow said as she ran up the stairs. She found Tara and Kennedy in the other room. Tara was standing perfectly still except a finger she had lifted up, which she was twirling in slow circles. Kennedy seemed paralyzed as a snake of rope wound itself around her legs and was inching up towards her torso.

"Tare?" Willow's voice was scared. Tara's head turned towards her but her face was blank. Her eyes were unseeing. She looked back at Kennedy and began twirling her finger a little faster. Willow hesitantly placed her hand on Tara's shoulder. "Baby, stop. Please."

At the touch on her shoulder, Tara gasped and fell to the floor. Kennedy ran back to the living room, looking over her shoulder. Willow was on the floor next to her lover, gently shaking the blonde's shoulder.

"Willow?" Tara's voice was weak and small. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know, baby. I don't know." Tara buried her face into Willow's neck and began to sob.

"It's like I couldn't stop. She made me angry…and then it was like I couldn't control it. I-I could s-see it all h-happening but I had no control."

Willow comforted her lover for a few minutes before they got up to retrieve the chair and rope. "We'll figure it out. We always do."

* * *

><p>"He's not going to talk tonight," Buffy said tiredly. She had been downstairs questioning Andrew for several hours before joining the witches at the dining room table, which was currently littered with books. "What's the research for?"<p>

"T-trying to find out if…if I'm p-possessed," Tara said, looking up from her book in frustration.

At Buffy's concerned look, Willow began explaining all the strange things that kept happening to Tara.

"Great," Buffy said dejectedly. "This is just what we need right now." Tara winced. "It's not your fault, Tara. I'm sorry. I'm just tired. We all are. Why don't we get some sleep and we'll do some serious Scoob-age tomorrow?"

The witches nodded and the three women went upstairs, not noticing the dark haired girl watching them from the living room. She was tense and frightened and didn't relax until she heard the doors upstairs close and lock.


	7. Waiting

A/N: First, I'd to apologize to any of my fellow hard-core Tara groupies for giving her any trouble, but I felt it was necessary for what I'm doing here. You'll see... On the plus side - she scared the crap out of Kennedy. That's gotta be of the good, right?

Saga Vasuki - Thanks for the support, please don't give up on me, lol. There IS a reason behind this…and it is a good one.

I'm sorry this one's a bit short

R&R ~ Babbles

* * *

><p>Once again, Willow woke in the middle of the night to find herself alone in bed. Tara was sitting at the window again, staring out into the night. She hated this feeling of being helpless to protect her love. Whatever happened, Willow resolved herself to making sure that Tara stayed true to herself.<p>

"Tare? What do you see?" She asked softly.

It felt like hours before Tara answered, her voice distant. "So many lost souls. They just wander with no purpose. I don't think they know that they're…" Her voice trailed off as she watched something going on outside.

Willow climbed out of bed to stand with her at the window. The street outside was empty and quiet.

"That they're what?"

"Dead," Tara answered. A chill went down Willow's spine.

"How many are outside right now?"

"Two. There's a little boy. He just stares. And stares. Every night. He's waiting."

Willow's eyes searched the sidewalk below but it remained empty. "Waiting for what?"

"Me," Tara said, giving the answer that Willow had been dreading. And then she fainted.

Willow carried her to the bed, anxiously watching for any signs of distress, but Tara was now sleeping peacefully. The redhead tucked her in and climbed into bed next to her. With a heavy sigh, Willow gathered her close and begged for morning to come.

* * *

><p>When Tara woke a couple hours later, she found a very tired Willow watching her. She had no recollection of anything that had happened that night, but Willow's thoughts soon clued her in.<p>

"I'm going to do some more research," Tara said. "You stay here and get some rest, okay?"

Willow agreed and was asleep before Tara even left the room. When she came down the stairs, she could hear the potentials whispering to each other. She shook her head and went to the kitchen for some water.

Dawn was sitting at the center island looking through a book.

"Buffy down there?" Tara asked when she heard noises from the basement.

"No. Anya and Xandman are playing good cop/bad cop. Buffy and Faith went to check on Spike."

"I imagine Anya is having fun," she laughed to herself. "Is Spike doing better now?"

"He's a bit more lucid now that Buffy got him away from the school basement."

"That's good. The hell mouth can do some serious damage. So, what are you looking for in that book? Is that a book of spells?"

"Yeah," Dawn answered, disregarding the note of worry in her surrogate mother's tone. "Geez. I'm not doing any magic, Tare. Just researching a way for Willow to see magically if you're possessed."

"Oh. Hey, that's a good idea," she said as she sat next to Dawn and started some research of her own.

"You don't have to sound so surprised. I do get good ideas sometimes," Dawn said.

"Dawnie, no. It's just that sometimes I forget how fast you're growing up."

"It's okay, Tara. Everyone forgets that sometimes," she replied, her frustration evident. They went back to their research. After about an hour Dawn found something and was excitingly showing Tara when Willow walked in, heading straight for the coffee machine.

"What's the news?" Willow asked once she had the machine running.

"Dawn found something. A spell that will let you explore me magically to see if I'm possessed."

"Well, let's get started then. What will we need?" She asked as she poured a mug.

Tara looked at the page again. "Not much apparently. Just a few things. You wake up a bit more, and read over this. I'll get everything ready." Willow quickly finished her coffee and memorized the spell before joining Tara in the dining room to set up the ingredients and candles. The witches sat across from each other, Indian style, on the table and grabbed each others hands.

"Ready?" Willow asked, and when Tara nodded she began to chant in Latin. Tara smiled as she felt Willow's magic begin to explore her, starting at their clasped hands. It was gentle and soft as it first explored her physical body, and then her soul. This continued for a few minutes more. When Tara felt the absence of magic she opened her eyes to see tears forming in Willow's.

"Is it bad?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Your soul…it's so beautiful," Willow answered. She smiled and wiped away her tears. "There's nothing but you in there sweetie."

"But-" Tara was interrupted as Faith and Buffy came crashing into the house.

"Buffy?"

"Spike's gone! His crypt was tossed. He put up a fight against someone."

"I'll do a locator spell," Tara said, jumping off the table, her own problems forgotten for now.

"Thanks. I'm going to check on how they're doing in the basement. Let me know when you find him."

Dawn and Faith followed the blonde slayer into the basement and Tara went upstairs, leaving Willow alone in the dining room to pick up. She was just wiping down the table when she felt someone else in the room with her.

"Finally, you're alone," Kennedy said, walking towards Willow. She backed the redhead into a wall and set a hand on each side of her head. "I've been waiting to get you alone. Away from that freak."

"Kennedy," Willow said, her voice shaking.

"Shh," she said into Willow's ear. "It'll be our little secret. She doesn't have to know."

"K-kennedy get off! I don't want to hurt you!" Willow exclaimed, pushing weakly. The spell had worn her out, so she didn't have much strength.

"I do," said Tara from behind the potential, yanking her away and slamming her to the ground. "No one messes with my girl. Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah," she huffed out. "Feeling a bit violated, I guess."

Tara's eyes flashed with anger but she calmed down. "Kennedy. I suggest you stop this now. You're here because you need protection. We don't want to be the ones that end up hurting you," she said gently as she helped the girl up.

"And if you call my girlfriend a freak again, I will show you what a freak _really _is. Got me?" Willow said.

"Yeah, I got you. Sorry," Kennedy mumbled as she walked away.

Willow sighed, "Did you find him?"

"No. Something was blocking my spell. I think the First has him."

"I think it's time for another meeting."


	8. A Blessing for the Guide

A/N: Okay guys. I fully intend to tell you what's really going on with our dear Tara in this chapter. I hope you like my idea. (insecurities here…damn my damning humaness) And also, should I redeem Kennedy? If you think so, how do you think I should do it? I feel kinda bad now.

I'm going to try and update with at least one chapter every night, so please keep checking back. My first lemon is in this chapter somewhere, hope you like that, too.

And thanks for reading. **I mean it**. Thank you.

R&R ~ Babbles

* * *

><p>Willow couldn't sleep. The meeting that night had gotten them nowhere. Buffy had filled them in on the information Andrew had let slip about a seal under the high school. Tara informed them about something blocking her from finding Spike and about her not being possessed. Researched ensued. Giles had found an excerpt about the seal being the opening into the mouth of Hell itself. The two Slayers had gone to see if Spike was being held there, only to find it empty except for an extremely suspicious Principal Wood. To put it simply, square one is where the Scoobies found themselves. She tried to put her others worries aside when Tara shifted in her sleep.<p>

_Time. Already? _Willow thought with a mental sigh. Tara sat up in bed and headed towards the window. _It's like sleepwalking._

Tara started mumbling under her breath. The only word the redhead caught was "waiting". Tara started shifting from foot to foot like she was anxious about something. The next words the redhead heard had her jumping out of bed and running down the stairs. Tara had said the words "I'm coming."

Willow ran out the front door and into the night. "You can't have her," she growled. "You can't take her from me."

She jumped when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Tara's voice was just as distant as it had been every night that Willow had seen her this way. "He doesn't want to take me with him."

"You said…you said he was waiting for you."

"Yes. He's lost. Has been lost for so long. He doesn't know."

"What does he want from you?"

"To show him the way home. I'm here to tell him, so he won't be lost anymore." Tara started walking forward from the front step. Willow grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Tara. Wait. Where are you going? Please…don't leave me." Tara turned towards her. Although her eyes were far away, she smiled at Willow.

"I'll never leave you. Now please, let go. So I can tell him."

"Tell him what?" Willow asked as she let go and the blonde started walking towards the sidewalk again.

"The way home." Tara stopped just in front of the sidewalk and knelt, looking at someone that the redhead could not see. Her hands came up and Willow thought that she must be brushing hair back from the boy's face. "Your family is waiting for you. No," she said, shaking her head sadly. "You and your family are not of this world anymore. Do you understand? Yes," Tara said, answering a question that only she could hear. "Do you feel it? It's a pull, just there," a finger pointing towards her own heart. "Yes, that's it. Now. Close your eyes. Think about your family. Go in peace." She let out a sigh and stood, brushing grass from the knees of her nightgown.

"Is he gone?" Willow asked softly. Tara turned and gave the redhead a brilliant smile that made her gasp at the beauty of her love.

_He's home, _said Tara's voice in her head. Willow smiled and held her hand out, which Tara grasped, the far away look fading from her eyes.

"I think I understand now. I'm not scared anymore, Will."

"I think that…what did you call them?"

"The Many?"

"Yes, the Many. I think that the Many had more than one reason for bringing you back here. A higher purpose."

"I think so, too," Tara agreed as she followed Willow back inside and back to their room. "But that still doesn't explain the random outburst of not-me-ness."

Willow giggled at her lover's choice of words but grew serious, her face full of worry and concentration.

"I wonder if.." Willow's voice trailed off.

"If what?"

"If the thin veil that you have. Between this existence and … that, has left you vulnerable."

"To the Hellmouth?"

"Yes. I guess this means more research," Willow sighed. "We have to protect you."

"Sleep now, research later," Tara said with a yawn. They climbed into bed together and cuddled close.

Willow had one thought before she finally let go and fell asleep. _Square One_.

* * *

><p>The next morning was slow. Tortuously slow. The witches, Xander, Anya, and Dawn all began research, looking for information on the seal and a spell to block the Hellmouth's effect on Tara. The Slayers were outside teaching the potentials basic martial arts moves. Giles had called early that morning to tell them that he had a lead on new potentials and would be gone for a few days. Hours stretched on, the silence in the living room only broken by the soft sound of turning pages and annoyed sighs.<p>

"Break time," Xander groaned, slamming a book onto the coffee table. The group jumped at the noise, Dawn's book flying from her hands with a squeal. Xander looked around sheepishly. "Sorry," he mumbled. He put on his trademark caveman face. "Xander hungry."

"I can go cook something. It's about lunchtime," Tara offered, looking at her watch.

"No. Let's order out," Dawn said, picking up the book. "Pizza? That should feed everyone."

"Good idea. I'll call," Willow said. "Oh, and we still need to make that grocery list, hun. It's been busy. I'd forgotten."

"We'll make it while we all eat and then we can go shopping."

"'Kay," Willow said as she walked from the room.

Thirty minutes later, they all gathered in the living room with their plates.

"Cheesy goodness," Xander said happily as he picked up a slice.

"Okay," Willow piped up, pulling out a notepad and several different colored pens. At a look from Tara, she mumbled something under her breath and put them away except one.

"What was that?" Buffy said sweetly.

"I'm not crazy," Willow said.

"I never said crazy," Tara exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. "I said quirky."

Willow smiled. "Okay," she repeated. "Grocery list time. Tara and I are going shopping after lunch."

Everyone in the room started talking at once. "No shrimp." "No veggies." "I like veggies!" "Potato chips!" "Hamburger." "_No _shrimp." "Gummy worms." "Ravioli." "Popcorn."

Willow held up her hands and took a deep breath, trying not to laugh and look stern. "Whoa! One at a time! A witch can only do so much, you know. I only have two ears, and only one writing hand."

She started the list slowly, writing down the basics and then started writing down personal requests.

"Is shrimp on that list?" Tara asked.

Willow laughed. "No, baby. I got the hint." She looked up. "Anything else?"

"Lots and lots of pancake mix," Dawn said. Everyone heartily agreed while Tara laughed.

They made short work of the rest of the pizza and the witches gathered up the long list and left for the grocery store while the rest of the group got a much needed break to watch a movie.

* * *

><p>Two hours and two shopping carts later, the two women were in line for checkout when Willow glanced at Tara with worried eyes.<p>

"Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet the past ten minutes."

"I'm okay," Tara sighed. "I don't think it's only going to happen at night anymore." At her lover's confused face, she gave another heavy sigh. "Willow, have you seen a man following us? Dark hair, short, dressed like a hippie?"

Willow looked around and didn't see anyone that met Tara's description. She shook her head. "Where?"

"By the display of books."

"There's no one there."

"Yes, there is. I'll be right back." Tara walked away to the display, picking up a book. She started talking quietly, looking at the back of the book as if reading to herself. After a few minutes, she gently put the book back in it's place. She didn't come back right away. Willow didn't like the way she stood there, looking so alone. When Tara turned back around, she gave her a sad smile, straightened her shoulders and walked back.

"You okay?" Willow asked her.

"Yes. It's just another thing that will take some getting used to. I do like that I can help them. It just makes me sad."

"Me too. We'll get used to it together, okay? You don't have to do this alone, Tare. I'm here."

"I know," Tara answered, flashing her a crooked grin. "Together?"

"Always."

* * *

><p>When the women returned to the house, everything was back in full swing. The potentials had gone back to training and the others had gone back to research. They all stopped gratefully to help with the groceries.<p>

"If there's something you asked for personally that you don't want to share, make sure you write your name on it," Buffy told everyone, pulling a handful of markers from a drawer. "I can't guarantee that it won't still be eaten but theft is not tolerated in this household." She shot a glare towards her sister when Dawn started to giggle.

"Okay," Willow said when they had returned back to their respective duties. "Did you guys find anything?"

"No," Xander said grumpily.

"I had an idea, though," Dawn said.

"Please, share," Tara said, smiling at the youngest girl.

"You could make your own spell. I was reading a book about protection spells, and most of them are pretty basic. I figured you could tweak them to fit Tara's problem personally. We could use some rosemary, motherwort, lemon grass, Dragon's blood, eucalyptus, and citronella. They all ward against evil and provide protection. Combined with a personalized chant, I think we could make this work."

Willow stood and went to Dawn, pulling her into her arms. "You're a genius. When did you get so smart?"

"Since you started making me do my homework," Dawn laughed. "Can I ask you something?"

Willow saw that whatever the girl wanted to ask was very important. Dawn was biting her lip with anxiety. "Anything sweetie."

"Can I train with you guys? With magic? Something big is happening and I really want to be able to help. And to be able to defend myself if necessary."

"If Buffy is okay with it, I don't see a problem," Tara said. Dawn smiled her thanks. "You will have to be the one to ask her, Dawnie. She'll need to hear your reasons from you. Willow? If you want to get started writing the chant, I'll gather the ingredients."

"I guess that leaves researching the seal to us," Xander said to Anya and Dawn. All three of them let out equally bored sighs as Willow pulled a notebook to herself and began writing.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the two witches sat across from each other on the floor in their bedroom. Candles, salt, and the ingredients were carefully placed around them in a sacred circle.<p>

"Ready?" Willow asked, holding out her hands. Tara took the small hands and their palms pressed together. At Tara's nod they began chanting together.

"_We call upon the Many, we call upon the Powers. We call upon Dea Tacita and Mania, goddesses of the dead. Protect your loyal servant as she does your good work. Protect your guide from evil, lest she become a lost soul herself_."

They repeated the chant three times, each time their voices grew louder. A gentle breeze blew through the blonde's hair and a warmth spread through her body like a kiss on her cheek. A small mark appeared on her left cheekbone, just under her eye. It was a shimmering, golden, crescent moon.

"I think it worked," Tara whispered.

"Nice new tattoo," Willow whispered back.

"What?"

"Go look at your face in the mirror, baby," Willow replied with a smile. Tara jumped up and anxiously looked in the tall, full body mirror in the corner of the room, thinking she had some horrid mark on her face. When she saw what it was, she let out a gentle sound of wonder. Willow came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Tara, both of them looking at the blonde in the mirror. Tara reached up a hand and began tracing it with her finger.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Willow said. Tara nodded her agreement. She was still too shocked to speak.

As Tara watched herself in the mirror, Willow began moving her hands. She slowly pulled off the blonde's shirt, keeping her eyes glued to the mirror. Tara tried turning to face her lover but Willow gently kept her in place.

"No. Look in the mirror. Watch what I do to you," Willow said huskily. Both of the witches' eyes grew dark with desire, transfixed on the couple in the mirror as the redhead finished removing the blonde's clothing and removed her own. Her hands came back around and cupped Tara's full breasts, toying with the pert nipples. Tara let out a small groan, watching those beautiful pale hands cover her skin. Willow's hands moved gently all over her, leaving trails of red hot desire burning across Tara's skin.

The witches watched as one of the red head's hands moved lower while the other played with her breast, lightly pinching a taut nipple.

"So wet," Willow murmered as her fingers delved into Tara's center. "So warm. No, baby. Keep your eyes open. Watch," she directed as Tara's eyes started to drift closed in pleasure.

And so Tara watched. She saw herself in the mirror being fully loved. She watched as pure pleasure raced across her face. Willow's fingers were magic, pressing in light circles around her clit, occasionally brushing across the bundle of nerves with just the right amount of pressure. Her head fell back onto Willow's shoulder but she kept her eyes open looking at the mirror. She gasped when Willow entered her with two fingers. She could feel the desire and the pressure building inside her, bucking her hips against her lovers hand. Willow pressed closer, rubbing her breasts against Tara's naked back.

Willow could see that her lover was getting close to her climax and started thrusting faster, curling her fingers slightly to press against Tara's pleasure point.

Tara's world erupted in a flash of white pleasure, but still she watched the expressions of the couple in the mirror. Willow slowed her movements and then reached up quickly to hold her lover steady as Tara's knees bucked. She held her for a moment, waiting for Tara to recover.

Once her breathing was under control, Tara turned and started pushing Willow back towards the bed.

"Your turn." A wicked smiled spread along her face, the mark gleaming in the candlelight.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the witches were in the kitchen making breakfast when Dawn came rushing in.<p>

"Buffy said it's okay to train with magic! I mean she actually agreed with me for - Oh," Dawn interrupted herself, seeing Tara's face for the first time as she turned from the stove. "Tara, it's beautiful."

"What? The eggs?"

"Your face, silly," Dawn answered.

Tara blushed. "T-thank you, Dawnie. B-but your much prettier-"

"No, I'm not," Dawn interrupted, laughing. "And I was talking about…that," she explained, pointing her finger towards to own cheek.

"Oh. Yes, I like it a lot."

"What is it? Did you paint it on? Can I have one?"

"It's a blessing," Willow explained. "From the Gods."

"Oh, cool. So the spell worked then?"

"Darn tootin," Tara said in her best Willow imitation. They all laughed together. "So Buffy agreed to let you train with us?"

"Yep," Dawn said with excitement. "She said that I was right. I know, I didn't believe my ears either. I made her repeat it. Heh. Anyway, she said I'm growing up and because I'm in this family and I'm an official Scooby that I need to find a way to defend myself."

"And there's no one I'd trust more to teach her than the two most powerful witches this side of Timbuktu," Buffy said as she came into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Buff," said the redhead. "We'll take good care of her."

"I'm counting on it."


	9. The TurryHam

A/N: I was going to put this off for a night, on account of my drunken whiskey induced stupor, but I told you guys I'd update every night. So. I forced some starchy Chinese food down to my gullet and willed myself into some semblance of soberness in order to get this chapter out tonight. Please excuse any slips in grammar or … otherness. My morning hangover is dedicated to those of you who actually put up with me and read this.

And remember, reviews are the life-blood of Writerdom

~ Babbles~

* * *

><p>The witches started Dawn out with simple things. The three of them gathered in the yard, sitting in the potential-stomped grass and began going over basic rules of using the magicks. Willow especially wanted Dawn to understand the give and take and the costs of using, making sure that the younger girl understood that all magic was taken from the earth and the Goddess and was to be used for good only.<p>

"Willow," Dawn sulked. "I saw what happened to you. I get it, okay? Dark magic equals bad things."

"Just…Just be careful, okay?" Willow pleaded, and received a soft-spoken promise in return.

Upon an unspoken agreement, they started the young girl on meditation, showing her how to follow the root system and connect herself to everything in the earth. Dawn was a quick study and showed an unusual enthusiasm for learning and displayed a great amount of power for one so untrained and young.

_She's stronger than we expected_, Tara thought, her new mark glinting in the soft light from the falling sun.

_Must be residual magic from the whole Key fiasco_, Willow replied with a hum.

_I wouldn't be so sure, _Tara quipped, studying the girl's aura as she reached out to the earth. She noticed something from the corner of her eyes and excused herself discreetly to send another lost soul home.

The redhead watched her lover with worried eyes but relaxed when Tara returned with a slight smile.

_What do you mean? _Willow questioned, returning to their conversation.

_Her aura, Will. I believe that our little Dawnie is a natural witch._

_Why didn't we notice before, then? If she is, I mean?_

_Maybe we just weren't looking close enough._

They continued meditation for another hour or so and moved on to levitating objects around them, not noticing when day turned into night and a slight chill began to creep around the backyard. When Dawn started to sweat from exertion, they called for a break, relaxing into the grass and staring up at the sky. Willow noticed the Big Pineapple and smiled, reaching for Tara's hand. They stayed silent, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere but their small semblance of paradise was soon shattered. The two elder witches felt a shift somewhere in the earth. Dawn was completely oblivious, caught up in her own thoughts, daydreaming of becoming a powerful light witch like the two women next to her, protecting the family that she loved.

Tara and Willow stayed quiet, the only sign they exhibited of feeling the shift was that their hands clasped tighter, a feeling of mutual dread passing between them.

* * *

><p>Buffy walked quietly into the kitchen, planning on peeking through the glass in her back door to check on her sister's progress, for what she thought must be the hundredth time that day, but she stopped when she saw the dark haired Slayer already standing there, her arms curled around her stomach.<p>

"I wonder what it's like to be so at peace," Faith said softly, feeling Buffy behind her. She turned to look at Buffy, eyes watery but face dry. Even now she refused to cry, she told herself that she didn't deserve that release. Buffy walked up to join her and saw her family laid out on the grass, content as they observed the sky. The next words that Faith spoke sounded broken and ragged, like she hadn't meant to say them but couldn't stop herself. "I gave up my chance at being a part of this family. You don't know how often I regret that. I really fucked up, B."

"Faith. While I don't really understand what happened to turn things around for you, I understand regret. We've all done things that will haunt us but you'll-" Buffy broke off when she saw a shadow moving quickly towards the witches. The two Slayers burst through the back door, weaponless.

The figure stepped out from the shadows and into the light from the open door, snarling as it's attention went from the witches to the Slayers.

Vampire, Buffy thought. Old, older even than the Master, and… uglier, if that was possible. It's leathery skin hung loose from it's skeletal body, a brief swatch of grey hair hanging haphazardly from the head. The eyes were sunken in so deep that they almost weren't there.

"Buffy!" Willow called, magically breaking a piece of branch from the nearest tree and sending it to her best friend. The Slayers moved towards the vampire. As they fought, throwing seemingly random blows and kicks, they were completely in sync, working together as a team. Any outsider who might have seen this- and didn't know the danger- would have thought it was a beautifully practiced dance.

Faith gave the demon a strong kick to the chest, making it stumble back a few steps, stunned. Instinctively, she immediately bent down as Buffy rolled over her back, coming down just in front of the vampire and pierced it's heart with the wood. It didn't turn to dust. It didn't even blink.

"Uh, B?" Faith said, backing up.

The two older witches started chanting, throwing up a barrier between the demon and the Slayers with such force that it threw the vampire a few feet back. It got up and tried to claw it's way through to them before giving up and stalking away into the night. It was only quiet for a moment before everyone started asking questions.

"What was that thing?" "Why didn't it go poof?" "That was a vampire, right?" "Why the hell didn't it dust, B?" "Will it come back?" "Is everyone okay?"

"I don't know," Buffy answered in frustration, running a hand through her hair.

"More research," Dawn groaned. "I really hate research. I really hate evil. I've come to the conclusion that they are connected. Therefore, research is evil."

Everyone nodded their agreement as the witches helped the Slayers inside. The two Slayers were limping and holding various hurts, bruises already starting to form.

* * *

><p>"The Turry-Ham?" Buffy said, watching the potential, Kennedy, pace jerkily across her living room. Everyone was sitting in the living room, trying to find more information on their "uber-vamp".<p>

"Turok-Han, Buff," Xander corrected around a mouthful of pancake.

"Ewww, Xand," Buffy complained. "Okay, Will, does that book say how we kill them?"

"Sunlight and beheading."

"Limited choices, B," Faith added.

At this, Kennedy started mumbling to herself, pacing faster. As she paced, her rant grew louder and louder until everyone had no choice but to sit and wait it out. When she started ranting about whether or not the Slayers could protect them when they couldn't even protect themselves, Tara had had enough.

"Kennedy." The potential didn't respond and continued to rave and pace. "Kennedy!"

Still no response.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Tara screamed. That got her attention, and the attention of everyone in the room. They were all gaping slack-jawed at her. "You're going to catch flies like that," she snapped. Several jaws clipped shut and shock turned into worry and fear. The blonde sighed, pointing at the mark on her face. "Not going all evil here. Just, uh… sp-spicy talk."

_I think it's sexy_, Willow thought, giving the blonde a smirk when she blushed.

The sound of a throat clearing from the doorway broke the awkward silence in the room.

"New arrivals," Giles said, gesturing at two girls. "I trust you will all make them welcome."

Dawn jumped up to greet them, eager to leave the researching. Introductions were made, and everyone agreed that training would be a good reprieve from the research. Buffy, Xander, and Anya went to the basement to get more information from Andrew while the rest went out to the backyard.

"Don't you think it would be better to do this inside, where it's quieter," Dawn asked.

"You need to be as close to the earth as possible during training. And it's better this way, because I can guarantee that most of the time you will need your magic, it won't be quiet. So you have to learn to stay calm and focus, even in the thick of chaos," Willow intoned.

"Calm. Focus. Right," Dawn said, sitting in the grass with the witches on the other side of the yard from the potentials. They began with mediation, focusing their energies.

_I think it's my turn to play teacher today, _Tara thought. _There's something I want to see. Or rather, something I want to know if Dawnie can see._

Willow nodded her agreement, content to watch and maybe learn something.

"Okay, Dawn. That's enough for now. Let's try something new."

"Ooo, like what?" The young girl asked, brimming with excitement.

_I wish she would get this excited about her homework, _Willow thought. Since it was mainly directed towards herself, Tara didn't say anything, but she smiled nonetheless.

"You'll see," Tara said, turning back to the younger girl. "Now, feel your energy flowing inside you. Direct it towards your eyes. Focus on me. No, Dawn, don't focus your magic on me, your eyes. Look at me. Keep your energy in your eyes. Keep only one thought in your head. You want to see my true self, my essence."

Willow followed along, not sure where this was going but wanting to try this too. She couldn't remember ever trying something like this before and was excited to try and learn something new from Tara. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Nothing is happening," Dawn pouted.

"Patience, Dawnie. Focus. You want to see my essence."

After an hour and a half of this, their patience finally paid off.

"Oh." Dawn and Willow let out twin sounds of awe.

"Willow?" Tara asked in surprise.

"Tara, baby, you're beautiful," Willow said.

"Beautiful," Dawn agreed.

Willow and Dawn could not break their eyes away from Tara for a long time. Tara had taught them to see auras.

And Tara's aura was the most amazing thing either of them had ever seen. And when you are a Scooby or a mega- Wicca or a Slayer's sister that had once been an ancient Key to open portals to other dimensions, that was really saying something.

* * *

><p>Another AN: Just thought you guys might find this funny. I'm sure I will once my heart starts beating regularly again. I was almost done with this chapter when suddenly the laptop died and I couldn't remember whether or not I had recently saved. Total freak out here. But I had been blessed. No rewriting the whole chapter for me…yay! Don't forget to drop a review! Thanks for reading.


	10. Lessons

A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter. Not much to say here. So, R&R!

Saga Vasuki: I think it's more that the _author_ doesn't like her, but in seeing your review I realized that Tara was a bit OOC, so I plan to rectify that in this chapter.

Oh! And yours truly has been asked to be a beta-reader for faithinecho's continuation of Wounds. I'm excited. Its Faith/Buffy, go check it out, its pretty good. Link is in my Favorite Stories.

Some of the lines are from "Showtime" and are definitely not mine, no suing!

~Babbles~

* * *

><p>Buffy walked into the backyard, grumbling to herself about seals and blood. Why did evil always have to use blood? She continued mumbling to herself as she eyed the potentials. Some of them were really getting good. Buffy noticed that Kennedy was distracted, keeping an eye on the witches. The petite blonde let herself have a small chuckle that Tara had scared the abrasive girl, but decided she would talk to the blonde witch about it. Having a potential scared of one of her protectors and allies would not be a good thing.<p>

Buffy wandered over to the witches, holding back a chuckle at the way Dawn was looking at Tara.

"So, Tara, do you want to explain why my sister has joined Willow in the Make Googlie Eyes at Tara Club?"

"I taught them to see auras," Tara laughed.

"Yours is pretty, too," Dawn commented, looking at her sister. "So many colors. But what's-? That color… it's - You're scared." Buffy shifted uncomfortably under her sister's watchful gaze.

"Hmm. You're pretty good at that. Advancing pretty quick, Dawnie. You're not really supposed to be able to read emotions like that until you've been reading auras for years. Okay, let's take a break. Let go of your focus. Let your energy flow back into the rest of your body," Tara told them.

Buffy pulled Tara aside and explained the situation with Kennedy. Tara fully agreed with the Slayer and seemed upset that things with the potential had gone so far. They both walked over to the potentials.

"Kennedy, can I have a word?" Tara called out.

After a nod of permission from Buffy, Kennedy separated from the group and followed Tara inside and to the living room. She eyed Tara warily, refusing to sit when Tara offered the couch.

"Please, don't be afraid of me," Tara asked as she settled herself into the armchair across from the couch. Kennedy plopped onto the couch, crossing her arms in defense, mumbling about not being afraid.

"I wanted to talk to you about the way I've been acting," Tara began. "There is no excuse. I've been rude. But so have you. Some of the things I did, I couldn't control. Some of them I did out of anger, and for that I am sorry. I promised myself to never use magic against someone in anger, and because of the Hellmouth I broke that promise. It's not going to happen again. This mark? It protects me from the evil of the Hellmouth. But to understand why I need protecting, you'll need to know my story."

Intrigued, Kennedy leaned forward and listened to the blonde's tale. The witch told her almost everything, leaving out that Willow had almost destroyed the world, thinking that it was one less thing for the girl to be afraid of. Kennedy sat back on the couch, her awe apparent in her features.

"I'm sorry," Kennedy said.

"For what?"

"For everything. If I had known… I thought that maybe you and Willow were just a fling or something. But I know better now. Wow. I mean, to be back from the dead, just because you love each other so much. That's real. And the thing with the magic…when you attacked me. It wasn't really you?"

"No, the evil of the Hellmouth had taken control for a moment."

"I thought something was wrong. Willow doesn't seem the type to fall for someone evil."

"I'm not," Willow said from the doorway. She walked over and sat on her lover's lap. "Everything okay here?"

"Yeah," Kennedy said. "Look, Willow. I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting."

"'S okay. Hey, everyone is done training for the day. Buffy started dinner. We don't want anyone outside alone without one of us until we can deal with the uber-vamp, okay?" Kennedy nodded.

"Buffy is cooking?" Tara asked in a panic.

The redhead laughed, "No. When I say she started dinner I meant that she picked up the phone."

The Scoobies were in the dining room picking at what was left of dinner when Molly, one of the potentials cam running into the room.

"Annabelle is gone!"

"Gone?"

"She ran out the back door. Buffy, she's alone!"

Buffy jumped up. "Willow, come with me. Everyone else, stay here and watch the girls."

They ran in the direction that the potential had pointed, hoping that they found the girl before someone or some_thing_ else did. They heard a scream and ran towards it. Annabelle was on the ground covered in blood.

"Willow!" Buffy said, gesturing to the girl and going after the vampire. Willow rushed over and checked for a pulse.

"She's gone, Buff."

Hearing this, the Slayer fought with renewed vigor, kicking the vamp through the wall of a warehouse and following it inside. Worried by the sounds of the battle, Willow peeked inside. It was an intense fight, and the Slayer was losing.

_We need help_, Willow thought.

_Already on our way_, Tara said.

Moments later, everyone was there, watching Buffy fight. Faith moved forward to help when she was stopped by a crash from above. An avalanche of rubble fell on the blonde Slayer, burying her. The vampire looked up, and upon seeing them rush forward, ran. Faith ran forward, pulling chunks of concrete away from the pile, but it didn't seem to even make a dent. Still, she refused to give up, calling out for help.

"Move," Willow said, her voice quivering.

"But-"

"I said move!" Faith backed away as the rubble started floating away. Beneath the pile, the blonde Slayer lay bloody and broken. The silence was deafening as everyone stared, waiting for a sign of life. The movement of her chest was small, but it was something. Faith lifted her into her arms gently, praying for the first time.

"Let's get Buffy home. Xander, please," Willow said, pointing at Annabelle. "She'll need to be buried. Can you carry her home?"

The group moved home in silence. Faith laid her sister Slayer gently on her bed, brushing the blonde's hair away from her face. "You're gonna make it, B," she said softly.

"She will," said Tara from the doorway, Willow's hand in hers. Faith stepped out of the way as they moved towards the bed. They each put their free hand on Buffy.

"Wait," Dawn said.

"Dawn, we need to-"

"I know. I want to help. Please?"

The witches nodded at her and unclasped hands, holding them out for Dawn. Once she had grabbed them, all three of them closed their eyes and let out a deep breath. Faith watched on for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Buffy's cuts closed, bruises rescinded, and bones snapped back into place. When the witches removed their hands from Buffy, the blonde Slayer slowly came to, blinking her eyes at them.

"Thank you," Faith whispered to whoever she had been praying to.

"We haven't done anything with Annabelle yet, wanted to wait for you," Willow said.

Buffy nodded and followed them out to the back porch, where Annabelle's body lay covered in a sheet. She picked up a shovel that was off to the side and moved towards the corner of the yard to start digging. Sensing that Buffy needed to do this by hand, the witches just watched. Faith picked up another shovel and went to help.

Buffy looked up, surprised when another shovel hit the dirt.

"You're not alone in this anymore, B. She was just as much my responsibility as yours."

Buffy gave her a curt nod. The Slayers worked together to dig the first grave, their mouths set grimly. They both knew that while it was the first, it would not be the last, not this time around. After they finished burying the girl, the group sat in the dining room. The potentials argued, and it was evident that they were quickly losing faith in their leader.

_Meeting. Kitchen. Now_, Willow's voice resounded in all the Scoobies' heads. _Don't make it obvious._

They moved one by one into the kitchen, making sure that none of the potentials noticed. They were so busy arguing, though, that they wouldn't have noticed even if Willow had smacked them upside the head. Once they were all crowded into the kitchen, Willow told them her plan. None of them liked it, but they all knew it needed to be done if Buffy was to regain the potentials trust.

"How are we going to find it?" Dawn asked.

Willow cocked her head to the side. "I don't think that will be a problem. We need to let him out," she said, thrusting her thumb at the basement door. Faith went and brought out a confused Andrew.

Only a few moments later, they rushed to the door as the Turok-Han tried to bust it down. Willow and Tara sent up a shield as the door flew open, holding the vampire back as Xander and Faith got everyone out the back, calling an all-clear to the Buffy when everyone was out.

"You ready?" Willow asked the Slayer.

"Let it down, and run as fast as you can. I'll get it to follow me." The witches let their magic stop and ran towards the back door. "Time to play." She tackled the vampire, sending it flying into the front yard. Before it could get the jump on her, she ran, looking over her shoulder to make sure it followed. It followed her for about two blocks before changing direction. "Damn." She only hoped she wouldn't be too late. She veered off to the right and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>The group was standing in the middle of a large construction site, the potentials arguing with their elders, clutching weapons. One of the new girls, Rona, was gaping at Willow.<p>

"Spread out? That's your plan? That thing is going to kill Buffy and come straight after us!" Rona exclaimed.

"Or.." said Kennedy, staring off to the side. "It could just skip that part." The group followed her gaze to the Turok-Han, who was standing at the edge of the clearing, moving towards them.

"Move!" Xander yelled, motioning towards some scaffolding. "Up there, quick!"

They followed his direction and climbed up. Just as one of the potentials was going to point out that they were still in danger, flood lights flashed on, and they looked over to see Buffy standing on a landing leading down into the pit.

"Looks good, doesn't it? They're trapped in here. Terrified. Meat for the beast, and there's nothing they can do but wait," Buffy said as she somersaulted down into the open area. "That's all they've been doing for days. Waiting to be picked off. Having nightmares about monsters that can't be killed. But I don't believe in that. I always find a way. I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about. And right now, you and me are gonna show 'em why. It's time. Welcome to Thunderdome."

"Two men enter, one man leaves," Andrew whispered.

The Slayer and the vampire began fighting, neither one letting up. The Turok-Han started throwing Buffy around, but every time she was down, she got back up, more bloody than before.

"It's killing her," Rona said.

"We have to do something," Molly added.

"Just wait," Willow said, an arm on Faith to keep her back.

_I hope this is the right thing_, she thought.

_It is. The girls need to see what a Slayer can do_, Tara told her.

Buffy seemed to be gaining the upper hand. The vampire was on it's knees in front of her. The Slayer grabbed a wire and started yanking it back. The wire cut straight through the Turok-Hans neck, slicing it's head off before it turned to dust.

"See? Dust. Just like anymore that come after us will be. We'll train hard and play hard. Lesson over," she said wearily. "You guys go on home. I have somewhere I need to be."


	11. Them

A/N: Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers. I'm not sure if you guys noticed or not, but I've left a few things from the canon out, mainly Spike's trigger. I think he's suffering enough. I'm going to re-watch season 7 to refresh my memory so, unfortunately I might not update every night. But I promise to do my best. I'm pretty sure I've been jumping back and forth in the timeline and it's getting on my nerves.

Can anyone tell me how to add a picture to my profile? Shoot me a message!

My updates might be ending soon. Or taking a break anyway. If I don't find a job and start working by the 14th, or find a way to make money, my roommate is gonna kick me out. No internet for Babbles means no updates.

~Babbles~

* * *

><p>After Buffy had returned, towing a beaten Spike, things had returned to normal. Or as normal as they could be, living on the Hellmouth and facing an apocalypse. Andrew had decided to join the forces of good, or as he called them, the Jedi. While they were still suspicious of his motives, he proved himself by telling them that the First, in the form of Warren, had been trying to get to him again, leading him to wear a wire and receiving a not-so-veiled threat from the oldest evil. He was currently toting around a video camera annoying everyone except Tara, who found his nerdiness endearing.<p>

While all this was going on, Principal Woods ( or Robin, as he insisted they call him) had surprised them all, telling Buffy that his mother had been a Slayer and that he wanted to help fight the new big bad.

Things in town were getting rough, as the effect of the seal being open was that the whole city was going crazy. The schools were shut down, much to Dawn and the new girl, Amanda's, delight.

Andrew walked into the kitchen, where Tara and Willow were making breakfast.

"And here we have the Mega-Wiccas," Andrew told the camera. "Willow, the all-powerful, who once tried to destroy the world, but was brought to her senses by the power of friendship. Tara, the once-dead, who now serves a purpose on this plane, showing lost souls the way. They were reunited by love. And you see that? Tara was given a blessing by the gods and now bears a mark on her face, showing all that she serves the Powers."

"Andrew, I told you. Enough with the camera. It's starting to creep me out," Buffy said.

"I'm with ya on that one, B."

"Ah, the Slayers. They have a bleak past. Faith, the rogue Slayer, is now on a road to redemption, much like your host here. But her road may be a bit more rocky, considering the look in her eye when she looks at - "

"One more word, worm, and that camera is not the only thing I will smash," Faith growled. Buffy gave her a strange look, but, shrugging her slight shoulders, moved on to grab a piece of bacon.

"I figured some things out about the seal. It's called the Seal of Danzalthar. Now that I know it's name, maybe we can figure out a way to close it," Willow told Buffy.

"Well, let me know. We're moving the potentials to weapons today. Should be interesting. What are you going to be doing in Wicca training today?"

"Just some more levitation," Tara said.

"Cool. It's pretty awesome that Dawn's catching on so quick. And don't you dare tell her I said anything!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Tare," Dawn said, sitting across from Tara in the backyard. "What are we floating today?"<p>

"Me."

"What? Tara, no! What if I hurt you?"

"You won't. You need to focus on moving living things, in case you need to during battle."

"If something happens, and Will gets mad…"

"Nothing will happen, Dawnie. But if it does, feel free to tell Willow that I made you."

They worked for hours, taking short breaks frequently. Dawn could get Tara about two feet off the ground, but she tired quickly.

"Man, I never guessed how much work Will put into her spells. Its exhausting, how does she do it?"

"Practice, Dawn. Lots and lots of practice," Willow said as she joined them, handing them sandwiches. "You missed lunch."

Tara looked up at the sky. "What time is it?"

"About three."

"Alright. Dawn, take a break. We'll get back to this in about an hour. Willow, did you find anything?"

"Not much. I found a codex that mentions how to close the seal once its been opened, but I don't really get it. I was hoping that you could shed some light on it."

"Of course, honey. Lets go take a look." Tara followed Willow inside, reading over the section that her lover pointed out. "Remorse?"

"From the person that opened it, yeah."

"I think I understand. We need to make Andrew cry."

"Okay…While I'm all for picking on nerd boy, I don't get how that's supposed to help."

"Will, I mean he needs to cry in remorse. He started the whole thing by killing Jonathan on the seal. He needs to close it."

"I'll go let Buffy know. Thanks baby." Willow leaned forward and planted a kiss on Tara's forehead.

"Always willing to help my girl."

Willow told Buffy what Tara had told her, so the Slayer called Xander and Robin, already beginning to formulate a plan. At sunset, she was getting ready to leave, tricking Andrew into coming by saying that whatever was happening needed to be caught on film. Willow stopped her just before they left.

"Remember, Buff, he has to cry onto the seal. Not just scared crying either, he has to be honestly sorry for what he's done." Buffy gave her a swift nod and headed out.

Willow kept herself busy while her best friend was gone by moving anxiously throughout the house, picking up after the potentials. She felt the magical shift and silently congratulated Buffy. Her attention was immediately drawn upstairs when she felt Tara's sudden panic.

"Tara, she did it, what's wrong?" Willow asked, running into their room. Tara was standing by the window, staring out into the night. She was pale and shaking. "Baby?"

"Something is coming, Will."

"What? What's coming?"

"I don't know, but its mad."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll protect the girls. We'll get through it."

"Its not coming for the girls." She turned and stared at Willow with soulful eyes, scared. "Its coming for _me_."

"When?" Willow gritted her teeth, fighting the fear to stay strong for her lover. Tara was scared enough already.

"Now. I can feel it…no that's not right. I can feel _them _getting closer."

"Faith!" Willow called out. She was going to need help on this one. Faith came running into the room, her eyes searching for danger.

"What is it, Red?"

"Its Tara, she says something is coming for her. I need your help. Buffy isn't back yet, and Tare says they're already on their way. She can feel them coming."

"They're here," Tara said from the window. Willow and Faith looked out the window, trying to find the danger, but the front yard and the street were empty.

"I don't see anything, Red."

"How many?" She asked, ignoring Faith for the moment.

"At least ten. Maybe," Tara replied. "They aren't like the others. They don't want to go. Willow, they're coming inside."

Chaos erupted around them. Books flew off shelves, furniture went tumbling. And the house shook beneath their feet.

"Red! How am I supposed to fight something I can't see?"

* * *

><p>AN2: sorry this one is so short.


	12. Surprise

A/N: I have a question for you guys, and I really need help! How would Willow keep a secret from Tara (without her knowing or figuring it out) even though Tara can hear her thoughts? Let me know what you think…and keep in mind, Willow is good now, so no dark magic spells for that.

This chapter is just a short tidbit to get some things movin.

Enjoy ~Babbles~

* * *

><p>"You can't," Tara told the dark Slayer. Right after the words left her mouth, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor, convulsing.<p>

"You see?" A familiar voice said, behind Willow, sending chills down her spine. "Even now, you can't protect her."

"Warren," Willow growled, spinning around to face him.

"She's laying there, in pain, and you can do nothing to stop it. Just like before. In this very same room, she was dying, and you could do nothing. You can do this," he said, and all his skin disappeared. Willow felt bile rise into her throat. "But you're still powerless to protect the one you love."

"Not powerless," she defended, gritting her teeth. She wanted to go to Tara, but something was keeping her from moving. Her eyes flashed red for a moment.

Warren chuckled, and once again Willow felt like she was going to be sick, watching his skinless muscles jerk. "That's right," he said. "Get mad. Show them. Make them pay."

Faith watched from her position on the other side of the room. Something was holding her against the wall and she couldn't call out.

Willow's eyes flashed again, but this time Warren saw something he hadn't noticed before. "What?"

Willow's eyes changed from red to completely white. "I'm not the same witch I was when I killed you… or him, should I say? I know what you are. But you have no idea what, or _who_, I am! You'll never understand."

The First sneered at her, leaving behind the form of Warren and changing into Buffy. "I see you. I've always seen you. For exactly what you are. A nerdy wanna-be who likes girls. I never understood you," Buffy said, cocking her head to the side, like a confused puppy. "I'm not sure I want to. No matter." She waved a hand, brushing the topic off. "Your lover is fighting a losing battle. Those spirits have been having way too much fun. They aren't going to stop until she's dead."

"Red!" Faith yelled. It was the only thing she could say. But it snapped Willow out of the trance she'd been in. She jerked her head back, her white eyes burning holes in the ceiling.

"You were supposed to protect her!" she yelled.

_And protected she shall be_, said a voice in Willow's head. _Accept this gift, protect your soul mate._

Willow felt a warm power course through her, flowing into her body and running through her veins. She sent the First a wicked smile, just before the room was bathed in white light. Faith shut her eyes tightly, but the light didn't burn. When she opened them, she saw that Willow was at Tara's side. She was no longer convulsing, just looking confused at Willow from the floor. Seeing that they needed time alone, Faith left the room.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Willow asked.

"I think so. You sent them away."

"Sent who away?"

"The spirits. They're gone. I don't feel them anymore." Tara got up, shaking her head to clear it. "Are you okay? I heard everything."

"I'm fine. Just suddenly feeling very tired." She yawned.

"Bedtime," Tara told her, pushing her at the bed. They curled up in bed together, both of them falling asleep quickly, falling into their fitful dreams. And they both woke at the same time, hours later, crying and trying to forget the two words that echoed in their heads.

_Bored now._

* * *

><p>That morning the house was eerily quiet. Everyone had experienced haunting dreams, courtesy of the remnants of anger that their "guests" had left behind. Faith, especially, was very quiet. She waited until everyone was distracted and slipped out to the front porch. Faith pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the other Slayer come out behind her.<p>

"Those things will kill you," Buffy said softly. Faith fumbled her cigarette in surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, B. I'm just jumpy."

"Rough night?" Faith nodded. "Me too. I dreamt about that night on the roof…"

"Me too. Look, B, I'm sorry. For everything. I wish I could take it all back, change it and be there for you, but I can't." Faith looked down at her hands. "These hands are stained. I'm stained. I can never be-"

Buffy stepped forward to stand next to the younger Slayer, pulling one of Faith's hands into her own.

"Faith, we can't change the past. God knows that we both want to. But we can change the future. You're not the only one with blood on your hands. I hurt you. And there's not one day that goes by that I don't regret it."

"You shouldn't. I…I deserved it." Faith was staring down at her hand, held in Buffy's.

"No, you didn't. You were feeling alone, and scared, and I was too busy worrying over myself to see it. I care about you, Faith, and I never told you. You needed to know that someone out there cares for you. I knew that, and I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, B," Faith said, tossing her cigarette. "I never told you either. But I never expected anything from you. Still don't. I know you could never-"

Faith was cut off by the feel of soft lips against hers. She barely had time to register that Buffy was kissing her before the older Slayer pulled back.

"Buffy?" She asked, softly.

"People are always surprising you with things you don't expect," Buffy replied, just as soft, before she turned and walked back inside. Faith just stared after her, fingers brushing against her lips, before she shook herself and lit another cigarette.

"Well, damn, B."

* * *

><p>Willow and Tara were upstairs, meditating in their room, when Buffy knocked on the door. She peeked in.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but…"

"Buffy? What is it?" Tara asked.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" When they nodded she came all the way in and quietly closed the door. She sat down on the bed, looking down into her lap, where she was wringing her hands together.

"Buff, you okay?" Willow asked.

"I don't know, Will. I don't know how to ask this, or what people will think of me. What you will think of me."

"Did you sleep with Spike again?" Tara asked gently.

"What? No! Somehow I think that may have been easier." She sat up straighter, gathering her courage. "What would you say if I told you I think I might be gay?"

Willow started laughing, but quieted when she saw the looks that her best friend and her lover were giving her. "Oh."

"Buffy, we love you. We'll always be here for you. What are we going to do? Judge you for being gay?"

"Cause, yeah, gay here," Willow babbled. "What brought this up? Why do you think that you might be gay?"

"I kissed Faith," Buffy admitted. Willow stared at her in shock.

"And?" Tara asked.

"And I want to do it again."

"Well," Willow said, coming out of her shock, and seeing that her best friend needed her. "We're not going to try and stop you." Now it was Buffy's turn to stare in shock.

"You don't even like Faith!"

"No. Not really. But I do love you. And that's enough for me."

"Thanks, Will. Thanks, Tara," Buffy said, hugging them before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Wow," Willow said. "That explains a lot actually. With Faith, I mean."

"Yeah, it does," Tara agreed.


	13. All Fun and Games Until

A/N: I took a short break from this to write my first song fic. I hope it wasn't too bad. I also got caught up trollin the kitten boards...tehe…

Thanks so much for all the reviews, I hope to see more. And maybe I should've made it clear - not a bad secret for Willow to keep from Tara, more like a surprise. But thanks to RiverWillows I realize that this would be basically impossible. *sigh* I guess I'll just have to reorganize my thoughts.

Special Thanks to Saga Vasuki - You've been a great reviewer, thanks for stayin' with me, hope you stick around. ;)

There's a short reference here to "Dopplegangland". Can you spot it? I'm sure it's obvious.

Oh- one more thing. I had another idea for a story, what if, instead of Buffy getting a wish, its Willow, and she decides to go back to that fateful night when she used the Lethe's Bramble. She gets to keep all her memories and all that. So, what do you think? Should I go for it?

* * *

><p>Xander and Anya walked though the door without knocking. It was as much their home as everyone else's.<p>

"Hey, guys, I brought do-ah! Gaba-whooie…wha…Huuu?" Xander almost dropped the box of donuts, but Anya caught them, glaring at him, and pushed his jaw shut. Willow and Tara, from the couch, gave him a smirk and tried not to laugh. In the middle of the living room, he saw them kissing. The woman he had lost his virginity to, and the woman who, at the time, he had _wanted _to lose his virginity to. He cleared his throat. "I guess I shouldn't be, um, surprised. This explains a lot."

Willow laughed. "That's what I said!"

The Slayers pulled apart, laughing quietly. "We better stop, before we give Xan man a heart attack," Faith whispered. "Donuts?" She said louder.

"Um, yeah," Xander said, thrusting the box towards Faith.

"Dibs on a jelly," Willow said, jumping up from the couch.

"So…what's on the to do list today?" This from Xander, as he shifted uncomfortably. He was, once again, glad that no one could read his mind, with all the images of his lesbian friends floating in there.

"Just the usual. Training and being forever clueless," Buffy commented.

"Ah, yes, the wonderful Scooby pastime of being clueless," Xander replied.

"Mm na clufess," Willow protested, mouth full of donut, jelly smeared on her chin. Tara laughed and wiped it off for her. "Fanks Baby."

"Your welcome. Now, since Dawn is back in school today, I figured we could train with some more serious things."

"Like what?"

"Offensive and defensive spells. We could spar."

"I don't want to hurt you," Willow said softly. Tara assured her that she wouldn't, but that didn't help to ease the knot that was growing in her stomach.

"You guys can have full rein on the backyard. Just make sure no one sees you throwing lightning at each other. The girls and I will be in the basement training with Spike. I want to get them ready to start patrols," Buffy said.

* * *

><p>Not too much later, Tara was waiting outside for Willow, who happened to be stalling in the kitchen. Xander walked in to see the redhead staring dejectedly at a banana. <em>Deja-vu much?<em>

"Um, Will. You okay? Did…did someone call you Old Reliable again?"

Willow sighed, tossing the fruit back onto the counter. "No. I'm being avoid-y girl."

"Why? I mean, what's there to avoid? You and Tara get into a fight?"

"No." She sighed again. "I don't want to hurt her. She's had so many people hurt her. I don't want to be one of them. Again."

"I don't think you will. But you should talk to her about it."

"Yeah." She sighed again, walking outside. Tara was sitting in the middle of the yard, serenely meditating. She spoke without opening her eyes.

"I know that you don't want to hurt me. I also know that you won't."

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's you, Will. And I'm sure of you. I trust you. Are you ready?"

Before she could respond, Tara's eyes flew open and her arms shot out, a blue energy shooting from the tips of her fingers. Willow barely had time to throw up her shield. Tara grinned at her. She stood as Willow walked warily out into the yard, eyes never leaving Tara as she walked in circles around Willow.

"Tara, I.."

"Focus, Will," Tara said, shooting more energy towards her lover. Once again, Willow barely had time to throw up her shield. _That's it! _She growled.

Tara sputtered. "Did you just…Did you just _growl_ at me? Like animal-fight growl and not s-sexy growl?"

"Darn. Tootin'," Willow said wickedly as she took a step towards Tara. Tara took a step back. "You are _so _on. Ready, love?"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"This could get messy," Tara said, muttering a dampening spell to muffle the sound of them fighting from the neighbors. "Now I'm ready. This is gonna be fun."

They began slow, tossing simple energy balls at each other, trying to catch the other by surprise. Then, Willow's competitive side kicked in and soon both of them were throwing shocks and other spells at each other. It soon grew so intense that they didn't even banter anymore, dodging, throwing up their shields when they couldn't dodge, and throwing spells at each other. They were so engrossed in the battle that they didn't notice the crowd growing on the back porch.

"Get 'er, Will!" Buffy yelled, distracting Willow just as Tara released a shocking energy aimed right at Willow. There wasn't time for her to yell out, so she started running just as Willow was thrown back by the force of the spell. She landed hard in the grass and lay there, unmoving. Tara was at her side in less than an instant.

"Oh, Goddess, Willow! Willow, baby? I'm so so so sorry." She checked Willow over, checking that nothing was broken and she was still breathing. She let out a breath of relief. "Baby, wake up."

"Is she okay? I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" Buffy rambled.

"She just got knocked out. From the fall, I think. Nothing is broken, no bleeding."

_Baby, wake up. You're scaring me._

_I am awake. Why is it so dark? Oh! Am I blind? Oh what if - _

_Baby, open your eyes._

_Oh._

Willow let out a moan as her eyes slowly opened. She shut them, quickly, the light shooting pain through her skull. "Ugh."

"Are you okay?" Tara asked her.

"Yeah. I just…ugh." She tried opening her eyes again, really slow, and left them open this time. "Hurts," she mumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry. Can you move?"

"I think so." Willow sat up slowly. "I feel like I just stuck my whole body in a light socket."

"Willow, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have called out like that, I just got caught up in all the witchy action, I mean it was so -" Willow cut Buffy off, laughing.

"Babbling is my thing, Buff. I patented. Copyright Willow Rosenburg. No need to be sorry. Either of you," she said, giving her friend and her lover a glare. "I need to learn to be more aware of my surroundings while fighting."

"Well, lets get you inside. Buffy, will you help?" Tara said. Buffy leaned over and gently picked Willow up, taking her inside and placing her on the couch. Tara came in behind them. "You rest, okay?"

"Only if you rest with me," Willow pouted. When she saw that Tara was going to protest, she held a hand up to quiet her. "You're exhausted, Tare. I won't rest if you won't." Resolve face.

Tara sighed in defeat and ambled over to the couch, snuggling up with the redhead. They were both fast asleep only moments later.

* * *

><p>Around midnight, Buffy gently shook them awake. "Meeting time. We got some new info."<p>

The witches looked around sleepily, seeing everyone gathered around them. "What's up?"

"I followed one of those Bringer guys to-"

"Bringer?" Willow asked.

"Oh. I forgot how much you missed while you were sleeping. Giles found some stuff out. Those creepy guys with all the no eyes and such? Bringers. Apparently they're followers of the First, and some guy named Caleb. Faith found a potential in the street, with a burn. Said it was a message from Caleb. So Giles looked up the mark. He's got all this smarty pants info that I'm sure he'll show you just as soon as I'm done." Giles cleared his throat and began cleaning his glasses. "But anyway, I followed one to the old vineyard. They're using it as kinda like a base, I guess. I say we raid it."

"That sounds…dangerous," Faith said. Everyone nodded, agreeing, and Buffy glared at Faith.

"Since when does doing something dangerous scare you?" Buffy challenged.

Xander spoke before Faith could. "I think that we all think it's just too dangerous right now. Normally, we'd be all for the 'follow Buffy into battle' thing but I agree with Faith. I also agree with you. I say we need a plan first."

"So why is it all of a sudden too dangerous?" Buffy was getting mad. Her friends never usually challenged her decisions.

"Since we have the girls to look after," Tara said quietly, snuffing Buffy's anger with that simple sentence.

Buffy sighed. "You're right, all of you. Sometimes I forget that its not just us anymore. So, we plan and we prepare. What about the stuff you found, Giles?"

"You mean my smarty pants info?" He joked. Giles pulled out a small pile of papers and handed them to Willow, along with a picture of the burn on the potential's cheek. When he was sure that they saw the same mark in the background of one of the pictures, he said, "We need to check that place out, see why its so important."

"I'll go," offered Spike. "I need some breathing room."

"You don't breathe," Xander said.

Spike shrugged. "Its metaphoric, mate."

"You can't go alone," Buffy said. "Faith?"

"Yeah, I'll go. When do we leave?"

"Tonight," Spike said. "Now, actually."


	14. The Right Way

A/N: Okay so…I got hired for a tech support position for at&t U-verse. I'm all giddy. So, in all my giddiness, I decided to write our girls a bit of fluff in the midst of all the chaos.

AND thanks to the PM I got from Katrin DKS - The other story will be coming soon, keep an eye out. And just so ya know, inspiration be damned, I was gonna write it anyway...but a push here and there doesn't hurt...hehe. And you might wanna get that tingly thing checked out…jk. ;)

Enjoy

~Babbles~

* * *

><p>Faith and Spike had left the night before, and since there wasn't much to do until they got back with more information, the house was silent as everyone rested and recharged. For the first time in a long while, Tara could actually take her time to make breakfast, and she was enjoying it. Her love was upstairs sleeping still, but everyone else was either in the living room, or in the case of the potentials, at the mall.<p>

She shuffled around the kitchen, trying to decide what she wanted to make. _That should be a given_, she thought. Pancakes of course. For some reason, everyone loved her pancakes. And fresh juice, she decided, moving over to the juicer.

She had finished making orange juice and had started getting everything ready for the pancake batter when Willow walked in sleepily.

She yawned and gave Tara a smile as she walked to the coffee machine. Willow was grateful to find that the coffee had already been made and was still hot. "Mornin' Tare."

"Morning," Tara said. She smiled when Willow took her mug of coffee and sat at the island. "You want to help?" She gestured towards the counter where the ingredients were laid out.

"Nuh uh. My job is to watch." And so she did.

Tara laughed and started putting ingredients in the bowl by instinct. Willow's eyes never left Tara. The blonde's hair was shining as it spread down her back. Her movements were graceful. Willow was suddenly infused with a sense of calm, her heart filled with love, joy, and pure devotion.

Tara was turning to say something to Willow, but stopped when she saw the look on the redhead's face. She smiled at Willow. The Tara smile that was for Willow only, so full of love. Willow's heart almost burst from the amount of love she had for her soul mate. Whenever she thought she couldn't love Tara more, she just fell deeper.

_I'm going to marry that woman_, Willow thought. Tara dropped the mixing bowl, splattering batter all over her feet. She didn't notice.

"W-what?" Tara asked, her voice shaking with emotion.

Willow panicked. "Uh….Carry! I said carry!"

Tara arched an eyebrow at her. "Will…"

Willow jumped up and ran from the room. "Buffy, Xander, help," she said to her best friends as she ran into the living room.

"Willow Rosenburg! Get your redheaded butt back in here!" Tara yelled from the kitchen.

"Uh-oh," Dawn commented. "Tara has her mom-voice on. What did you do?"

"I was thinking…"

"You do that all the time, Will. Why would that make Tara mad?" Xander asked.

"I don't think she's mad. She feels…confused…and excited…and…hurt? Why does she feel hurt?" Willow seemed to be talking to herself.

"Willow, what were you thinking _about_?" This from Buffy.

"That I was going to marry her."

Dawn squealed. "Really? You guys are getting married?"

"I haven't asked her. I just thought about it. And then she heard me I guess, and I panicked and ran out here."

"You ran?" Buffy sounded shocked.

"I panicked. I need your help. I want to do this right…I…I love her."

"Well, then, you better go tell her that. Because I know if I could hear my soul mate's thoughts and they were thinking about that, I'd get really happy. But then, if that said soul mate ran out of the room in a panic and still hasn't come back, I'd probably be wiggin," Buffy said.

"Oh, Goddess," Willow said, her eyes bulging, as she once again ran from a room in a panic. She came to a full stop when she saw Tara in the kitchen. She was sobbing, holding onto the counter for support. "Tara…baby?"

Tara jumped, and tried desperately to stop crying. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Willow wrapped her arms around her, trying to give comfort. "No. No sorrys from you. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have run out on you like that. I panicked."

"I u-unders-stand. You d-don't w-want…" Willow winced when she heard her love stutter.

"Of course I want, Tara. I just…I just want to do it right."

"Do it right?" Tara had stopped crying and was now trying to wipe her face clean.

"Yeah, you know. Romantic. Down on one knee."

"Will, any way you do it is romantic to me. I love you."

"I know that baby. I guess I just need to do this a certain way for _me_. I want to surprise you. Do you think you could try and stay out of here for a bit?" Willow tapped a finger to her temple.

"I can try. I guess I should clean this up and finish breakfast," Tara said, smiling as she looked at the mess.

"Okay." Willow took a deep breath. "I need to talk to the gang."

* * *

><p>A half-hour later, they were gathered around the dining room table, finishing off their pancakes. Willow fidgeted nervously in her seat. Tara was so focused on Willow that she didn't see Xander nudge Anya with his elbow.<p>

"So, um, Tara," Anya began. "I was wondering if you would help me at the shop today. I'm trying to figure out what can still be sold. It would help if I had a witch there."

"Smooth, Rosenburg," Tara said with a laugh.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Get someone to ask me for help to get me out of the house." She laughed at Willow's, once again, panicked expression. "It's okay, sweetie. I'll go."

They finished their breakfast, then Anya and Tara were quickly ushered out the door.

"What's first?" Buffy asked, grinning and rubbing her hands together.

* * *

><p>"What about this one, Will?" Buffy asked, pointing out a gold ring with a big diamond.<p>

"Too gaudy. Its not Tara's," Willow replied, moving on.

"That's what you said about every ring in the last three shops," Xander complained. "Its not Tara's."

"That's because none of them - oh…" Willow drifted off, studying a display.

Buffy walked over and sighed happily. "That's it. That's so Tara's."

Xander and Willow nodded their agreement. The ring in question was white gold. The metal was wrapped in an intricate Celtic knot system, with small emeralds embedded in the twists and turns.

Willow called over the woman working behind the counter. "That one!"

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Tara was pacing the living room of Anya's apartment.<p>

"What's taking so long? I want to go home. Why won't they let me go home?"

Before Anya could reply, there was a knock at the door. She went and opened it, to see Buffy standing there with a blue dress in one hand, a small bag in the other. "Delivery for Tara Maclay."

"Are you here to take me home now?" Tara asked.

"I'll be back in an hour. You'll need this," Buffy said, pushing her items towards the witch. "To get ready."

"Ready? You'll be back in an hour?" Tara grabbed the bag and the dress and ran for the bathroom.

True to her word, Buffy was back in an hour. She tugged at her chauffer's hat uncomfortably. "Don't know why Xander couldn't do this," she muttered as she knocked again. Anya answered. "I'm here to pick up Miss Maclay."

Tara came out from behind Anya. The dress was strapless, and flowed around her body to about mid calf. She was wearing matching blue heels. Tara's makeup was lightly done, and her hair was down around her face. Perfect.

"You look great," Buffy said.

"You too," Tara laughed.

"Blame Willow." Buffy held out her arm like Willow had shown her. "Your chariot awaits."

Tara played along, taking her arm and let Buffy lead her down to the Jeep. The Slayer opened the passenger door and waited for Tara to get situated before closing it and rounded the Jeep to the driver side.

"Willow must be going crazy. She actually designated you to be the chauffer?"

"That's what I told her, but she needed Xander back at the house to help calm her nerves."

The ride home was quiet. Buffy was busy trying not to blurt things out and Tara was just as busy trying not to ask questions. The house was dark, but a soft light was coming through the windows on the bottom floor. Tara felt awkward knocking on her own front door.

Dawn opened the door, dressed in full maitre 'd attire. "Miss Maclay," she said. "Welcome. Let me show you to your table." She waved Tara inside, leading her into the dining room slowly to give her time to soak everything in.

There was soft music in the background. The dining table was covered by a white table cloth, rose petals scattered all around the room. The soft light she had seen through the windows was what seemed like a million tea candles, floating in the air. Dawn pulled out a seat for her, and Tara smiled her thanks.

Tara was about the ask where Willow was when the redhead walked into the room. She was wearing a dress that matched Tara's but it was green. Willow came to a stop just in front of Tara. Dawn left the room discreetly.

"Before dinner is served, there is something I'd like to do." She knelt down, taking one of Tara's hands. Both of their hands were slightly shaking. "Tara, I've loved you all my life. Before we met, I loved you, and I was waiting for you. No one has shown me the kind of love that you do. You make me feel so special, just by looking at me. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Tara Maclay, would you do me the greatest honor by becoming my wife?"

Tara's face broke out into a huge smile, and tears poured from her eyes as Willow showed her the ring. Tara held out a now steady hand. "Yes, Willow. My Willow-tree. A thousand times, yes."

Willow slipped the ring on her love's finger, and they both stood together, reaching out and going into each other's arms. Dawn squealed from the other room. The witches kissed passionately. When they broke for air, Tara led Willow upstairs to their bedroom. That night, dinner was forgotten.


	15. Ancient Power

A/N: Sorry. Writers Block hit me in the head. That and writing some chapters for Time Was. Time Is. Forgive me.

Thanks, K, for the lovely review, and the chat, hehe. And the multitudes of alerts and favoriting. Awesomeness!

Smut warning!

R&R

~Babbles~

* * *

><p>"My bloody eye!"<p>

"Well, you shouldn't have made that comment 'bout B," Faith shot back as she opened the door to the Summers house.

"How was I supposed to know that she found a new plaything? I spend all my time in the bloody basement, pet," Spike said. He looked around and saw the romantic atmosphere. "Huh."

"Whatever. Go back to your basement. I'm going to bed." Faith stomped up the stairs, and Spike turned toward the basement, muttering about bloody Slayers.

* * *

><p>Giles looked at the paper in front of him. "Non tibi est. Ei solae tractare licet."<p>

Willow spoke up from the couch, "It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield."

Tara looked up from where she was admiring her ring finger. "Weapon?"

"I hope so," Buffy growled. "Faith mentioned that the monk said that this Caleb guy got all mad when he read it. Maybe he's looking for it. Like at the vineyard?"

"Sounds plausible," Giles said. "We need a plan."

"And not of the usual rush in and attack everything variety," Willow interjected.

"Actually, I've been working on that," Buffy said. "I say we surround the place. Find all entrances. Once we do that, we can direct who goes where and go inside for a sneak attack. Stealth-like."

"Are you actually…" Xander shook his head. "Are you sick? You never want to go stealth. You're all with the showy and puns and stuff."

"There are too many lives at risk," Buffy said, and her Watcher looked at her with pride swelling in his chest.

"Right. Let's get the weapons ready. We leave at dusk."

* * *

><p>The group surrounded the vineyard, watching as activity settled. There was only a few entrances, so Buffy separated them into teams, a witch to each team, keeping Dawn in her team so she could keep an eye on her. They crept forward slowly, working with hand commands they had all learned during preparation. They slipped in quietly, sneaking behind Bringers and slitting throats. When they reached the lower levels, stealth no longer seemed to be an option.<p>

The teams spread out, joining each other in the battle. The witches stood off to the side, joining hands. There was no sign of Caleb so far. The witches kept an eye out, helping the potentials when they needed it. Dawn's training in levitation came in handy as she lifted a Bringer away from a struggling potential.

Buffy fought in tandem with Faith, slicing her sword in broad strokes. But it seemed like the more they brought down, the more Bringers showed up. She took Faith's arms as the younger Slayer crossed her path and swung her around to knock the group that had been surrounding them. As soon as she put Faith down, they took out the fallen Bringers.

Xander was doing his best, swinging an axe around wildly. It had always worked before, so he figured why change it. Just as he had lopped off a head, someone caught him and spun him around, making him drop the axe. Caleb.

"You're the one who sees everything," Caleb said wickedly, wiggling a hand in Xander's face. "Let's see f we can change that." He started lowering his hand, sticking his thumb out towards the man's eye.

"Xander!" Willow yelled. The witches clasped their hands tighter, throwing Caleb into a wall. He lay there, stunned, until he saw Buffy moving toward a trap door in the floor. He got up slowly, trying to steady himself and followed her down.

The group continued to fight, thinning the numbers. The Bringers refused to back down, but so did the Slayers' group. Buffy came back out moments later, holding a red axe with a stake on the end where a hilt would be. "Let's go!" she yelled out.

The group retreated, fighting off Bringers as they backed out, Caleb watching quietly as they left.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Willow asked, watching Buffy swing the scythe, as they had decided to call it, in practiced moves.<p>

"I'm not sure. But it feels mine, you know?" Buffy answered.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," Faith said. "It's got power."

"Ancient power," Buffy added.

"Huh," Willow said, ideas forming in her head.

_You think it will work? _Tara asked.

_I'm not sure. I'll have to feel the power of the scythe. Will you help me?_

_Of course sweetie._

"Buff, if you don't mind, Tara and I would like to test the power in that weapon. We may have an idea," Willow said and Buffy passed it over reluctantly.

"I don't feel anything," Willow pouted.

"We're not Slayers, honey," Tara said. "We just have to dig deeper." She kept one hand on the scythe and held the other out to her lover, closing her eyes. Willow did the same.

They reached out with their power, searching the weapon, looking for the source. They didn't notice the hours ticking by as they explored the power inside it, and they didn't notice the group leaving them one by one.

The Slayers had been right. The weapon held much power, an ancient power. And the power inside was kin to the power inside Buffy and Faith. And if their plan worked, the power would soon be in all the potentials. Grins spread across both their faces as they opened their eyes to the dim sunlight coming in through the window.

"I think this just might work," Tara breathed.

"Ya think?" Willow shot back, getting up and pulling Tara with her to go to bed.

* * *

><p>"So, what do we know?" Buffy asked.<p>

"The weapon was made for the Slayer. We could figure that much out. We think we might be able to awaken all the potentials with it, but it will take a lot of power from us."

Buffy nodded, pacing. "I had a dream last night. An old woman, calling to me. I think she knows something. I have to find her. Can you look up this symbol for me?" The blonde slayer handed over a crumples piece of paper.

"Sure, Buff," Willow agreed, immediately getting into research mode as Tara nodded off against her shoulder. Tara woke a while later and joined in. Both witches could feel the pressure of the apocalypse looming and wanted to stay close to the other. They gathered all the information they could find, and Buffy left, taking Faith and Spike with her.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet, and with unspoken agreement, the two witches clasped hands and headed to the bedroom. Willow shut and locked the door quietly before turning to her Tara<p>

They came together gently, their lips meeting without demand. There was passion, but no rush. Willow leaned back, fingers softly tracing the contours of her soul mates face while she murmured words of love. This was not a goodbye. They both knew that they would never have to say goodbye again; they would be together always. "You're my always," Willow whispered.

"My forever," Tara returned. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Willow's throat, eliciting a soft moan from the redhead. They slowly began undressing each other, finding quiet joy in each new inch of skin being revealed.

"So beautiful," they said together. The witches now stood, completely open and bare for the other, taking in the sight of their lover's naked body. They moved together fluidly, skin touching skin, hands gliding around every bit of that skin that they could reach.

Willow brought Tara to the bed, laying her down gently. The redhead started to places kisses all over, the heat and passion in the both of them rising. She took a nipple into her mouth, sucking softly, bringing a hand up to soothe the other breast. When the redhead switched breasts, the blonde let out a gasp. Willow let her hand leave the breast and trailed her hand down the other woman's stomach, hesitating when she reached the soft curls at her love's center.

She sent vibrations into Tara's nipple when she laughed quietly at the blonde's desperate whimper. Her hand moved down and slid into the wetness.

"Goddess," Tara said. "W-willow?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want…"

"Tell me what you want."

"To touch you. While you touch me. Together."

"Always together, darling," Willow said as she eased off the blonde, laying on her side facing her love.

Tara reached out and they entered each other. They made love slowly, needing the connection. The witches were so caught up in their lovemaking that they didn't notice when they started to float. They also didn't notice the soft glow emanating from them, lighting the room as if by candlelight.

They reached their peak together, calling out to the Goddess and each other as they floated back down to the bed.

Tara brushed hair away from the redhead's face, saying, "I love you more and more with each second."

Willow reached up and traced the crescent moon. "And I, you, my Tara."

"My Willow-tree," Tara said, kissing her fiancé. They continues murmuring words of love to the other, drifting asleep tangled and wrapped completely in each other.


	16. Who will not see tomorrow

A/N: Thanks to everyone that's been reading. I'm not sure yet if this is the last chapter.

R&R

~Babbles~

* * *

><p>Buffy moved around the silent house, her eyes touching gently each face, wishing there were other options. She stopped at the door to her sister's room. Dawn was sprawled out over the bed. Buffy felt tears come to her eyes. Would her sister see tomorrow?<p>

Faith came up behind the other slayer, slipping her hand into Buffy's. "She'll make it, B," she whispered.

"How can you be so sure? Who am I going to lose now? Dawn? Willow or Tara? Xander? Giles? You?"

"Buffy, _we're_ not going to lose anyone. You know why?"

"Why?" Buffy asked, turning from her sister's doorway to look in on the witches. They were curled together on the bed, their arms wrapped tight, limbs tangled, as if…if they could get close enough, they would be one.

"Because they have us. And your family, they all watch out for each other. You saw what happened the other day. Who knows what would have happened to Xander if Red and Blondie hadn't been there. We'll all be together, and we'll keep each other safe."

"Your family, too, Faith," Buffy said, looking into Faith's eyes. She turned back again to look at her sleeping best friend. "It's time to wake them up. Will you call Xander and Giles?"

"Sure, B," Faith said, going downstairs to the phone as Buffy moved around the house, waking her sleeping army.

* * *

><p>They were all gathered in the living room, watching Buffy, waiting for instructions. She looked around at her family, and the girls she had come to love. Who would not make it? Who would be changed from the experience? Who would she doom to their death at the hands of the Hellmouth?<p>

"Now is the time to back out," she told them. "I want no more blood on my hands." No one spoke up and everyone stayed where they were.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Willow asked.

"We are going into the Hellmouth to stop this once and for all. Everyone in the town is already gone, and if we let this go on, the First will have the world." Everyone nodded silently. "We leave at dawn. You have two hours to prepare."

Spike looked up from the disc he was holding in his hand. "You sure this is meant for me?"

"As sure as I can be, Spike," Buffy said quietly, giving him a sad smile before walking out of the room. Everyone looked at each other, wondering the same thing Buffy had. Who will not make it?

* * *

><p>Buffy looked around at the group gathered around the front of the school. Spike had already run inside, avoiding the daylight. "Girls , you go with Faith and I. Willow and Tara, find a quiet place to do that spell before coming down. Dawn, Xander, Giles, Robin, Anya, Andrew, you guys stay in the halls to nab anything that gets through. Everyone be careful."<p>

Everyone moved inside, the potentials and "non-Scoobs" moving to their places. Buffy and Faith, Giles, Tara and Willow, Dawn, and Xander and Anya stood around, eyes memorizing every bit of their loved ones faces. They smile awkwardly for a moment before Buffy speaks.

"So. What do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

"The mall?" Dawn suggests quietly.

"Shoes!" Buffy says. Faith raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I've got a serious shoe craving going on here."

"Orgasms," Anya states, deadpan.

"For once, I agree with Anya," Willow says and the group laughs.

"Dear lord," Giles said and started cleaning his glasses, which made everyone laugh more. Suddenly, the group gets quiet and the Slayers let out a sigh. In silent agreement, they all move off in their separate directions.

"Here," Willow said, pushing open a door and walking into a classroom before opening her bag. Tara moved around her, clearing a space as the redhead started making a circle. Willow lay the scythe in the middle of the circle before putting out herbs and candles. She sat down on one side of the weapon and Tara took the other side. Together, they placed their hands on the scythe, the skin of their hands touching.

They started the incantation, pulling energy from within themselves and within the weapon. Willow's hair began to change colors again, going so bright as to be almost white, and Tara's mark started to glow.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Faith headed towards the basement, where everyone else was waiting. Nodding to each other, they walk towards the seal, slicing their palms. They held their bleeding hands over the seal and it started opening.<p>

"Game faces everyone," Faith said. The potentials shifted nervously, following their leaders into the dark hole. The opening lead down further and further until they reached a large cavern. They stepped out onto a ledge, looking down at the multitudes of demons below.

"Buffy…" Amanda said, her voice shaking with fear.

"We'll be fine," Buffy lied. "As long as the witches get that spell done before-" She cuts herself off in surprise as the demons from below look up, growling. "Before they see us," she finished.

The Turok-Han started climbing their way up to the group as they gripped their weapons and spread out. It wasn't long before the sounds of battle echoed through the cavern.

"Hurry up guys," Buffy said as she fended off a demon, hearing the screams of the potentials.

* * *

><p>The two witches gasped as visions of girls all over the world coming into their powers started flooding through their minds. For a moment, they saw the girls below, getting small flashes of the battle. As the spell finished, they took a moment to gather themselves before standing.<p>

"They need our help," Tara said.

"And we need to get this to Buff," Willow said, holding up the scythe. Tara nodded and they ran to join their friends, yelling out into the halls for everyone to stay ready. They could hear the noises from below as they neared the seal and ran faster, gathering energy from the earth to replenish themselves. As they joined the fighters, Willow spotted Buffy and called out, tossing the scythe. Buffy caught it and started slicing through demons, Faith at her back.

* * *

><p>"I think they're coming," Andrew said. He was with Xander and Anya in the hallway. His shaking hands were gripping his axe tightly as the growls from below got louder.<p>

"I'm terrified," Anya responded, her eyes never leaving the hallway ahead of them. Xander stepped closer and gave her a brief one-armed hug before stepping back.

"Think happy thought, Ahn," he said.

"Yeah," Andrew added. "Lakes, candy canes, bunnies."

"Bunnies," Anya growled. Determination set into her features and she looked into the darkened hallway with steely reserve, lifting her sword a bit higher.

* * *

><p>The witches looked around, realizing that the slayers were too close to the demons for them to send spells. They stepped over to where the Turok-Han were climbing over the edge and started sending fireballs out, bursting the demons into flame, but for every demon they took out, it seemed that two more took their place.<p>

_We need continuous fire,_ Willow thought. Tara grasped her hand and they each held out their free hands, calling out to the Goddess for help. They felt immense power surge through them and fire shot out in a stream from their fingertips.

Buffy heard the screams coming from the demons and she tried to breathe though her mouth as the smell of burnt flesh permeated the cavern. She looked over at the witches, eyes popping open. Willow's hair had turned white, her eyes glowed gold, as did Tara's mark. She was distracted for only a moment, but it was enough. A claw ripped open her side and was quickly followed by piercing steel. She cried out and fell to her knees.

Faith heard the awful sound from behind her. She spun around and quickly dispatched the demon before kneeling next to Buffy. "Baby?"

"Faith," Buffy gasped. She looked down to her side where blood was streaming through the fingers she held against her wound. Buffy picked up the scythe and handed it to Faith. "Finish this. They're yours now. Take care of them."

"B, no," Faith protested. "You can't." Tears filled her eyes as Buffy went from kneeling to lay down on the ground. "I love you," she whispered.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Buffy's face. "I know. I love you too." She closed her eyes, feeling as if she had done all that was expected of her.

"B! No, damn it! We have a life to live together. I got this plan in my head. You're not allowed to go. Not yet. Not like this!"

Buffy opened her eyes. "A plan?"

"Kids. A home. Family." Each word that came from her mouth seemed to make Buffy stronger and she sat up slowly.

"Go. I'll be okay," Buffy said, urging Faith to continue the fight. Faith turned and starting swinging at the demons, who seemed to be only multiplying despite their best efforts.

Buffy looked around, seeing only death and destruction. She stared into Amanda's dead eyes until someone stepped calmly in front of her. The First was taking Buffy's form.

"Oh no. Ow! Mommy, this mortal wound is all...itchy. That was a nice little trick you pulled. You came slightly close to smacking me down. What more do you want?"

Buffy felt hatred burst inside her, filling her senses and she stood. She took a step forward. "I want you…out of my damn face!" The First took a step back and disappeared.

Buffy held a hand up, catching the scythe that had been tossed to her, all of the group finding renewed energy. There was a flurry of action as demons were taken out. Buffy glanced over and saw Spike clutching his chest. The disc tied around his neck was glowing, and the ground beneath their feet started to rumble. Energy shot out from the disc, upwards into the ceiling. A radiant light surrounds him.

"Spike!" Buffy called out. The light expanded and shot through the cavern, causing the demons to scream as they died. The ground began to shake and crumble as Buffy ran towards the vampire.

"Everyone out," Faith screamed, directing the new slayers out and calling girls to help the wounded. She hesitated as Buffy went to Spike, wanting her love away from the debris falling around them.

"Go on then," Spike told the Slayers, gritting his teeth in pain.

"No," Buffy said. "You've done enough. We have to go!"

"I have to do this, lamb. Go!"

Buffy grabbed his hand and said simply, "I love you."

"Not in the way I wanted you to. But all is well, pet. Go to your girl and get the bloody hell out of here."

Buffy nodded sharply before running to Faith. They ran from the deserted school together, the school falling apart around them. The bus outside was waiting, engine running, escape door open.

"Go," Buffy yelled, and they ran after the now moving bus and jumped in through the open door. The bus sped out, racing through the town as the ground behind them collapsed. They all watched through the windows as the town that had been home was destroyed. As the destruction slowed and eventually stops, Faith called out for Robin to stop the bus.

The Scoobies got off the bus, tired, and stared out at the gaping canyon. They turned towards each other, embracing one another and reveling in the fact that they had all survived. They had losses, but the family was whole, fully together and reunited, with the possibilities of their futures growing seeds of happiness in their hearts.


	17. Epilogue

A/N: I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me for this long, everyone who has left me reviews, and all the readers. Its been kind of tough for me to update this, now that I have gotten addicted to the kittenboard. I will make no promises to a sequel but I am THINKING about it. Let me know what you think! All of you readers have a special place in my heart!

p.s. - sorry for the shortness

p.s.s - new story Ride the Lightning up on the Kitten Board

R&R

~Babbles~

Two couples sat watching the two toddlers playing in the yard. The small dark haired boy leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the small blonde girl's cheek. She looked back at him with shining green eyes and they smiled at each other.

Willow sighed and looked at her best friend, "Just make sure he's not a Barbie stealer."

Anya huffed, wrapping her arm through her husband's, "My tiny human is not a thief!"

"She was saying that…you know what? Never mind," Tara laughed.

They turned back to their children when they heard Xander's son, Jesse, giggle and plead, "Wizzy! Fie!"

"Oh Goddess," Willow laughed, knowing what was coming. She called out, "Go ahead, Lizzy, just be careful. And not too high!"

Moment later, the backyard was filled with the sound of children laughing as the two toddlers flew a few feet off the ground. Elizabeth Rosenburg-Maclay was a very powerful witch for her age. She had amazing control for a three year old.

A yell from inside interrupted the fun and the adults ran inside to find Faith moving around the house in a blind panic. She was saying over and over, "My wife is going into labor. Buffy is having our baby."

Faith, finding what she was looking for right where it had been left, grabbed the duffel bag that was sitting by the front door. She walked right out the door, got into her car, and drove away.

Tara giggled, "When do you think she's going to notice that she forgot Buffy?"

Willow laughed and looked over at the other couple, "You guys get the kids?"

Anya and Xander went back out to the yard while the witches went upstairs to collect Buffy. She was sitting on the bed laughing as she talked on the phone.

"No, really, Dawn, you should've seen her face. Okay, Will and Tare are here. Yes. I'll see you there. Love you too, sis." Buffy hung up the phone and looked up at them, "Are you here to bring some sanity?"

"Maybe Tara is," Willow laughed. "Come on, lets get you out front." The witches helped Buffy out front where everyone else was waiting. Faith was holding the passenger side door of her car open with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Sorry, baby," she said, and leaned in to kiss her wife.

"Its okay, honey, you came back," Buffy smiled, as she carefully got into the car.

Their family watched as they drove away. Willow turned to smile at her wife, who was holding Lizzy.

"Pwetty Mommy," Lizzy said, tracing her mother's mark as she so often did. Tara smiled at her.

"Ready?" Xander asked everyone. They all nodded and went to their respective vehicles.

They arrived at the hospital and were lead into the maternity waiting room. Xander went to go get snacks for the kids as they all settled in for the long wait. Willow leaned in to Tara's side, holding a hand gently to her own flat stomach.

"It's a good thing the baby is coming now," Tara said. "I know you've been itching to tell them that we're having another baby."

"I'm so excited that I get to carry this one, but I didn't want to take any attention away from Buffy's first child being born," Willow answered.

"I know, baby. We'll tell them soon." They settled back into the silence, watching the two children interact with Anya. Xander came back and the children squealed with excitement.

"Am crickers," Lizzy exclaimed. "Tanka Unc Xan."

"Yeah, tanks, Daddy," Jessie added, starting to play with the crackers. Lizzy joined him and the parents enjoyed this for a while. As the hours passed on, the toddlers feel asleep. Dawn had joined them and was now pacing the waiting room. The others had tried to calm her down but as day turned into night, and night into early morning, they had gotten worried too.

"I'm sure she's fine," Willow repeated. "Buffy is fine." Tara rubbed her hand in soothing circles on her wife's back.

"I'm sure, sweetie. Faith would have told us." She glanced over to the side of the waiting room, for what must have been the hundredth time. Tara did not want to leave Willow right now.

"Go honey," Willow said gently, and Tara left her for a moment. It wasn't long before Willow was pacing too. Xander was biting his nails, watching the two pace. He wanted to join them but his son was asleep on his lap. They were saved from the spectacle of all of them pacing when Faith came into the waiting room. She had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"She's here," Faith said. "We want you to meet our daughter."

They followed Faith into Buffy's room, Tara carrying Lizzy and Xander carrying Jesse, waking the toddlers as they walked so they could see the new addition as well. Buffy was laying in her hospital bed, looking exhausted. She was also smiling down at the baby in her arms with the sweetest expression none of them had ever seen on her face. They gathered around her, making noises at the little girl.

"Everyone," Buffy started. "My wife and I would like to introduce you to Taralyyn Joyce Lehane."

"She's beautiful," Tara said, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Buffy."

"Thank you, Tara," Buffy retorted. They passed the little bundle around for a few minutes before handing her back to Buffy. "Our family is almost complete now."

"Almost?" Dawn asked. Buffy looked up at Willow and smiled.

"There's another little one on the way," Willow admitted happily.

"Well, now that we know that, can I share my news, Xander," Anya blurted out. He nodded. "I am having another baby too."

There were squeals and congratulations. They were having their own little party in the hospital room. Buffy began to tire and the group left her, all of them smiling happily as they returned to their homes. Their family was happy, and since the day that Willow and Tara had awakened more slayers, they could rest and enjoy their lives at last.


End file.
